


Sunshine

by Kaleido_dance



Series: Stardust [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Credence is almost always crying, Credence is an ex stripper, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Ex Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mischievous Newt, Modern AU, Newt is a doctor, Oral Sex, Percy is a lawyer, Rimming, Seduction games, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and very brief mentions of Grindelwald, brief mentions of Grabernathy too, everyone loves Credence, there is almost not plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: Graves invites Newt to a dinner at home,  and after some wine Credence ends up giving him a lap dance, and everything turns upside down for the three of them:Percival finds he loves the sight of them way too much for his own good.Newt discovers that he can't resist Credence and promises to steal him away from Graves.And Credence now has to choose one of them, because he can't have both, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, at last! The next part of my Stardust fic is here!  
> I ended up calling it Sushine as someone suggested because I just couldn't think of any other title and it kinda relates to another part I'm writting right now...
> 
> And as always I love taking things slow with the smut so the full threesome part won't come until almost the end hahaha xdxd I love building the tension a bit slowly, pacely and with lots of fluff.
> 
> I hope you like it!

### 

###  Chapter 1

  
  
  


 

Credence woke up to the soft rippling of waves and fresh sea breeze, the translucent curtains of the balcony door weren’t enough to block the blinding white sunlight. He tried to cover his face with an arm, but his own skin was so unbearably hot he just couldn’t stay in bed much longer. 

Very carefully he released himself from mr Graves’s grip and got up, trying not to make any sound to let him sleep some more, but couldn’t resist staring at him now that the man wasn't aware. His mature features looked softened by the white sunshine, with his hair slightly tousled and lips parted in deep sleep, he seemed younger. 

Credence felt his heart throbbing for a morning kiss, but he refrained himself and walked to the window, sliding the glass door open with utmost care. At the balcony, he grabbed his swimming trunks from the clothesline besides the banister of the wooden terrace, and put them on to take a swim in the infinity pool. 

After six days sharing the overwater villa with Percival he almost didn’t mind walking around the place naked, but despite being covered by the tall straw fences that surrounded the balcony, he still wanted to wear something when he bathed in the pool. What if someone passed by on a boat and saw him from the lagoon? No, he still had some bashfulness in him. 

He dived in the small private pool in front of the sea, the cool water soothed his heated skin and rocked him gently under the sun. All around him the infinite blue skies blended with the pure crystalline waters of the sea lagoon.

  
  
  


 

When they left the apartment back in Manhattan he had to admit that he was a bit scared. He’d never been on a plane before, not to mention foreign grounds, or even the sea! Graves had taken him shopping the day before to get him swimming trunks and summer clothing, and Credence had had to confess that he only knew how to stay afloat from the swimming lessons he took in elementary school. 

But when they arrived to Bora Bora, all of his worries left him. The Four Seasons hotel was so magnificent, so luxurious, so paradisiac… And Percival knew how to make him feel at ease in every little step they took. He patiently taught him how to swim in the small private pool of their villa, and when he was ready he took him snorkeling and scuba-diving through the turquoise lagoon, never leaving the intimacy of their little haven. The villa included everything they could ever need, and Percival ordered room service so as not to have to leave the place. It was all Credence had dreamed of, they enjoyed the sun, the sea, the amazing food, and the company of each other. Percival made love to him day and night, all over the place they found each other and shared their bodies in perfect unison. 

Credence was no longer wearing bandages on his hand, just some bands to keep the broken fingers together to prevent further damage, as Newt had advised for the trip. So he could card his fingers through Graves's hair and feel the warmth of his skin under his palms. The welts on his hands were almost completely healed and Percival always kissed them lovingly, to help heal faster, he said. 

Credence was madly in love with him and had nothing to fear when he was in his arms.

 

When the firsts days passed they felt comfortable enough to go to the restaurants of the hotel, to take strolls down the beach, or go on one of those jeep rides around the volcano mountain. Percival even took him to the spa, where they received a nice massage by two Polynesian guys. Credence had never received a massage in his whole life, and when the young dark skinned man started touching his backside with his expert hands he couldn't help moaning aloud. When they finished, Percival asked to be left alone with his boy, and found that he had a throbbing erection under the small waist towel. Credence felt so embarrassed that he tried to cover himself and wait for it to go away, but Mr Graves borrowed the massage oil and gave him a deliciously wet handjob right there in the private room of the spa. 

 

“It's perfectly normal to get aroused during a full body massage, baby… Don't be ashamed of enjoying yourself.” Had said the man, while wiping Credence's tears away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The ripping of water behind him announced that someone else had entered the pool and Credence turned around with a smile, knowing it could only be Mr Graves. 

 

“Good morning, gorgeous… taking a lonely swim out here? Mind if I join you?” Percival floated towards him with gentle moves and held him in his arms, their skins tingled against each other. “Why did you put these on? No clothes allowed in our private pool.”

 

Credence blushed slightly and laughed while the man used both hands to take off his swimming trunks, which ended floating adrift in a corner. 

 

“Mr Graves… what if someone sees us…?” He protested, holding to him tighter in an effort to somehow shield his body from any possible spies there could be.

 

“Let them watch, baby.” 

 

Percival started kissing Credence’s mouth very delicately, sucking on the water that soaked his lips, drinking from his wet tongue. The boy wrapped his legs around his waist and enjoyed the way their groins rubbed together underwater, so slippery. He was starting to get hard rather fast. 

 

“Touch me… please?” Begged Credence after some playful licking. 

 

“Mmm, tempting… but no, not now my sunshine. We should have some breakfast first, let’s get out, come on.” 

 

Graves kissed him one last time and brought him closer to the steps of the pool to make him stand and start walking out with him. Credence tried to protest but his own stomach betrayed him and growled at that precise moment. And yet he was confused, It was unusual for Percival to reject him over something as trivial as breakfast. They sat at the small table of the sitting room, where they could pick fruits from a big bowl and have fresh coffee brewed with a Nespresso machine. Whenever they had breakfast they normally discussed what would be that day’s activity, but Mr Graves said that he’d already called to ask for one of the polynesian guys to come over to give them another massage. Credence smiled sheepishly, remembering all too well how nice that experience had been, so when the doorbell rang not much later and Percival asked him to go wait for it on the chaise-longue besides the pool, he complied avidly. 

 

Percival wrapped his waist with a towel before greeting the masseur. 

 

“Good morning sir, I come from the Thalasso spa to-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know… come here, boy.” Percival let him in and closing the door behind him he came a bit closer to look him in the eyes. “You remember me? I went for a massage with my boyfriend the other day, and he got a bit too excited with your... technique.”

 

The poor guy looked at him and gulped, not really knowing what would happen if he said that he probably wouldn’t forget about that massage in a million years. 

 

“Yes, sir.” He whispered at last.

 

“Right, he liked what you did to him… That’s why I asked for you specifically, do you want to touch him again?” Asked Percival not breaking eye contact for a single second. “Did you like him?” 

 

He said that last part in a very seductive tone, trying not to scare the boy, and when he saw him nodding slowly and cautiously, he then held his hand to press a hundred dollars bill to his palm.

 

“Listen… why don’t you give him a very nice massage with these hands of yours, uh? make it good for him, no mouth, and keep your dick inside your pants, alright kid?” He winked an eye at him and waited for his nod before leading him to the balcony where Credence awaited, oblivious to their little chat. 

  
  


Credence had wrapped a towel around himself too, and couldn’t help reddening a bit when he recognised the guy,  both exchanged shy and polite smiles. The masseur left his basket at the small table between the chaise lounge chairs and took the contents out. He started serving two glasses of iced tea for them and preparing his oil bottle for the massage, sitting at the edge of Credence’s chair. Credence observed Percival who simply laid back with his drink in hand and looked at them with a subtle quirk on his lips. 

 

The boy coated his hands with the clear monoï oil and began rubbing Credence's pale chest, extending the liquid all over his torso and around his shoulders, making him relax almost instantly. Credence closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying very hard not to start moaning so soon, dear Lord, those hands felt like heaven. They roamed along his arms and around his neck, taking good care of his muscles and joints, making him relax much further. The cool breeze and the sensual contact of skin on skin felt almost erotic, so when they returned to his pecs Credence's nipples were already hard and he saw the young masseur looking at them while he fondled the buds with his thumbs, and then their eyes met and Credence saw lust in him. His breath caught in his throat, somehow that massage was becoming much more intimate than the last one. Slightly panicked, he glanced at Percival, but the man seemed to be enjoying the view immensely, he even palmed his own groin while taking slow sips from his iced tea. 

 

And the polynesian boy didn’t seem to mind what Percival was doing right there next to them, he just kept caressing Credence’s perfect body, kneading the soft muscles of his waist and belly all the way down to his hips. But when he reached the towel, he exchanged a brief look with Graves before taking it off and exposing his half hardening dick, making Credence gasp aloud. The three men looked at it for a few seconds before the boy covered himself with both hands, his face red with embarrassment.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Credence, let him do his job…” Soothed him Percival, and with a hand reached for  his shoulder to try and make him lay back again. 

 

The masseur tried to keep his composure and put his oiled hands on Credence’s milky thighs to continue massaging him, as if the situation was totally normal for him. Credence began to relax again under the expert caress of those hands along his legs, but he kept his own hands in place to cover his parts from view. 

The guy took his time with Credence’s feet, working them so nice that the boy soon forgot to keep his lips shut and began groaning in pleasure once more, giggling from time to time when the masseur playfully tickled him on purpose. 

 

“Please, turn around, sir.” He asked when he was done, and Credence obeyed without second thoughts, despite being well aware that his buttocks were exposed too. Soon enough he forgot he was completely naked, he forgot who was giving him that amazing backrub, God, he even forgot who the man watching him intently from the next chair was… And the massage oil smelled so good, he loved feeling it on his skin, around his neck again and over his shoulder plates, along his spine and all the way down to his bottom. 

 

“Ooh…” He moaned, unashamedly and aloud. 

 

The masseur kept rubbing all the way down to his thighs again, kneading his flesh a bit harder, as if encouraged by the noises Credence made. But stopping for a moment to take the oil bottle once more, he didn’t pour the liquid in his own palms as before, instead he shot a squirt all over Credence’s ass cheeks, making him gasp again. Credence then felt the oil sliding inside his crease and over his balls and that startled him, he raised his head and looked back at the guy, suddenly aware of what was about to happen. He looked at Graves, panicked.

 

“Mr Graves, this… I…” He tried to apologize for his lewd behaviour but the man pushed him back onto the chaise lounge chair, shushing him again.

 

“It’s okay baby, he’s gonna take very good care of you...just enjoy yourself, I’m right here next to you…”

 

Percival leaned over and kissed his lips briefly before leaning back again in his own chair, Credence wanted to protest but the masseur returned to his thighs and began running his hands up to his buttocks and down again, spreading the oil all over his pearly skin and making him forget any arguments he could have had.

 

And yet, he couldn’t relax like before, that guy was a stranger, and his hands were touching Credence’s ass cheeks in a very inappropriate manner, spreading them open so easily… And Percival just sat there, watching another man do that to him as if it was the most normal thing in the world,  he even took out his cock from under his waist towel and was stroking himself at the sight. 

 

“Aah…!”

 

Credence couldn’t help moaning when he felt a thumb sliding along his crease, brushing lightly over his asshole. 

 

He looked over his shoulder at the polynesian guy, who seemed calm, he stared at Credence’s butt concentrated on his job, with a subtle blush on his dark face. But looking down between his legs Credence spotted a not so subtle erection inside his khaki shorts. He could barely understand what was going on there, had Percival payed him to give Credence that kind of massage? Was he enjoying it too?

 

Soon enough his expert hands abandoned all standard massage techniques to focus on a much more intimate caress, that same thumb started teasing his hole impossibly wet with oil, while his other hand spread Credence’s legs apart very gently, to hold his balls and rub them delicately. 

 

“Woah…! that’s... God...that’s just…” The moment he felt the masseur’s thumb dipping inside his ass Credence just couldn’t put two words together anymore. His moaning became much breathier, his heart was racing inside his chest. 

The whole situation was so strange, he couldn’t believe it was really happening and yet the thrill was making his hairs stand on end. He was being fingered open by another man under the attentive stare of his boyfriend. Percival didn’t even seem bothered at all, he barely minded the guy, he only had eyes for Credence and that made his skin burn. He made eye contact with him and tried to let himself go, enjoying the deliciously wet intrusion of that finger inside him, moaning and biting his lip as always. If Percival didn’t mind, neither would Credence. 

 

“What a beautiful sight you are, Credence… You like what he’s doing to you, baby?” Asked him mr Graves holding his face with his strong hand.

 

“Yes...so good...ooh...mr Graves…”

 

Credence felt for an instant the thumb leaving him, only to be replaced by a longer finger instead and now it could reach his prostate so easily that he had to turn his head to look at him too. The young man looked back at him, he was all serious but he could see him panting slightly and Credence eyed him with a pleading look that he normally only gave to Percival. His hips kept rolling anxiously while he pushed back, asking silently for another finger. And the guy reached for the oil bottle to pour some more before adding a second one, twisting them inside him, pulling them in and out, curling them to reach his spot and rubbing it just so good…

 

“God… that’s amazing… I’m not gonna last much...whoa...so good…” 

 

Credence shot his ass up in the air, all shame long gone now, and the guy took that as permission to grab his cock and pump him at the same time his fingers wriggled knuckle-deep inside his hole. Credence heard him whisper a breathy “fuck” while he masturbated him harder, and he looked back at Percival the moment he felt his orgasm starting to release at last. His cock shot his come all over the waist towel that laid on the chair under him and the masseur kept milking him all the way through, not minding at all the mess on his hand. When Credence finished cumming, he took his fingers gently out of him and wiped himself with the already dirty towel, keeping a professional stance as if he hadn’t just made someone come with one of his massages. Percival retrieved his basket and the guy put his monoï oil inside of it again, ready to march out of their villa. 

“Well done, kid… here, you’ve earned yourself a tip, now give us some privacy. You can use the bathroom to relieve yourself if you want.” He held his hand and pressed some more money against his palm, winking an eye at him again. 

 

“Thank you, sir…” 

 

The boy smiled sheepishly before walking inside the room and leaving them alone with each other. Credence was laying completely spent on the lounge chair still, so Percival sat next to him, caressing his black hair lovingly.

 

“Had a good time, baby boy?” He asked softly.

 

Credence stirred and sat up next to him to lay a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“I did.” 

 

Percival held the back of his head and forced him to come closer, opening his mouth for him to devour. Credence couldn’t help smiling at the roughness of that new kiss. Although he needed to talk about what had just happened with Percival, so he managed to escape his hunger to ask:

 

“But, mr Graves… weren’t you jealous…? I mean, did you ask him to do those things to me, right…?” 

 

“Of  course I asked him, Credence, and well, maybe I did feel a bit jealous of seeing you enjoying yourself so much… but I loved it, baby…” Graves opened his own waist towel to reveal his still hard cock between his legs, and brought Credence’s hand to it, so the boy could touch him at last. “This is what you do to me, Credence, I love watching you when you come… fuck, it turned me on so much the other day when they gave you your first massage that I really wanted to see it again… you probably don’t know but you look so sexy when you let yourself go like that…”

 

Credence blushed at the compliments, he wanted to thank him for being so generous and perfect and amazing, for all those incredible days they were spending together, where Percival only had eyes for him, always asking him what he wanted, what he liked… He deserved to be thanked properly, so Credence smiled and kissed him one last time, before dropping to his knees in front of him, rubbing his flawless dick against his flushed cheeks. 

 

“Fuck, that face… How can you look so innocent and sexy at the same time…?” Percival brushed back Credence’s black locks and held his face, watching in awe how his boy opened his lips to swallow him as deep as he could. “Oh… oh, Credence...you’re such a good boy...” 

 

Credence started bobbing his head up and down his length, sucking hard and licking the head inside his mouth. Those past two weeks together he’d been practicing blowjobs with him everyday, even when Percival was so spent he could barely manage an erection, Credence still made him cum again and again. He had learnt to worship that cock with all his might and had no problem kneeling for hours and hours as he’d done at church, in order please his man. 

 

“That’s it, baby… make me all wet for you, you want daddy’s cock inside your pretty ass?” Teased him Percival making him stop for a moment to look him in the eyes, Credence nodded with his mouth still wrapped around him. “Then come here to ride it like a good boy.” 

 

He leaned back on the chaise-lounge, resting on his elbows, and observed how Credence climbed on top of him to align his still oiled entrance to Grave’s hard dick, and he didn’t dare close his eyes the moment he started sliding down on him, so hot and tight he couldn’t suppress a loud groan. 

Credence had only just been on top like that two other times, so he wasn’t that good really, but he started bumping up and down as hard and steadily as he could, forgetting completely about his own pleasure and comfort to focus all his attention on Graves. And yet, he still felt incredibly good around his dick, it was so warm and hard and slippery that it opened his flesh in a perfect way no finger could ever manage. Sex was so amazing with Percival, he loved him too much, and he expressed so while they made love.

 

“God, I love you… Percival… this is so perfect… I love you…!”

 

The man shook his hips underneath him to help him move faster, holding his ass greedily.

 

“You like it baby…? I love you so fucking  much… I’m gonna fill you up now…” Breathed Percival while trying to catch his lips in desperate kisses. “Don’t stop, I’m coming… I’m coming, Credence…!”

 

And so he held him down to release his load deep inside, shaking slightly with the electric shock of the orgasm. Then he fell back on the chair with his boy held tight on his chest, both slick with sweat and massage oil but immensely satisfied with each other. 

  
  
  


That night they still had strength to make love one more time, in the pool, surrounded by the beautiful underwater lights and a sky full of stars, trying to make the most of the few days they still had left. Every little step served to learn something else about each other, what food they liked, how many languages Percival spoke, what kind of books Credence prefered, or which kamasutra positions worked best in the tub…

They even called the young masseur once more, this time to give Percival a massage while Credence watched everything from the chair next to his.

  
  


However, just like all good things, that untimely honeymoon came to an end. They had to pack everything and go back to their love nest in New York. It wasn’t going to be easy to return to the everyday life, but both felt that as long as they were together, it would be perfect.

 

Or so they thought.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is here!! yes at last! I warn you, my Newt is not as shy and akward as he is in the movie, I'm sorry, but I wanted him to be confident, seductive and mischivious, because he's been spoiled by his brother and Percival xd.   
> Here Credence does another dance, wearing his jockstrap underwear again, for those who don't know what it is here's a pic, very NSFW, beware: http://www.bangandstrike.com/bangtalk/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/JOCLSTRAPS-IMAGE-3.png

###  Chapter 2

  
  
  


It had been a month now since the night Credence met Newt. Remembering the pain and the inevitably shame he had felt in his presence made his stomach turn unpleasantly while he helped Percival set the table for three. 

The man noticed how his boy nibbled his lower lip anxiously and brought him into a loose hug.

 

“Anything bothering you, sunshine?” He asked with a peck to the tip of his long nose.

 

“Well, I’m not sure yet how to tell him how thankful I am… he, I mean, I don’t know much about him, I just hope all this won’t make him uncomfortable.” 

 

“Oh, sweet baby… there’s nothing to worry about. He’s a close friend of mine and he’s been so worried for you all this time, always asking me about you, about us… he’s a very nice guy, you two would probably get along pretty well, I’m sure.”

 

Credence blushed slightly under his deep stare, and knowing that they weren’t going to have an intimate moment like that until their guest was gone, he leaned in and caught his mouth in a delicious kiss, full of lips. But Percival didn’t have time to respond since the bell rang at that precise moment. They both went to the door together to welcome Newt, and the moment they let him in Credence found himself being wrapped tightly in his arms.

 

“Credence…! You look wonderful, wow...you’re so tall and handsome!” Said the young brit the moment he let go of him just enough to take at look, absolutely beaming at the sight of him. “Blimey! All those photos Percy sent me do not make you justice at all!”

 

“Photos?” Credence frowned for a second, deep down wishing Percival did not send any of the pictures he took of him at Tahiti… But he couldn’t help turning red at realising he still was inside the clasp of Newt’s embrace, way too close to his face and his charming smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah… he’s too good for me, I know… let’s head to the table, please.” Percival broke them apart and helped Newt take off his blue cardigan, accepting the bottle of wine his friend had brought to accompany the beef bourguignon they’d cooked for the occasion. 

 

“You damn right he’s too good, I’m still surprised the lad had lasted this long living with you!” Newt laughed cheerily and followed them to the kitchen to help serve the food. “God, that smells good… maybe he just loves your food too much.”

 

“You, moron… we’re serious, I told you.” Retorted Graves.

 

“Yeah, you wish…” Newt gave a laugh.

 

Credence observed amused the friendly argument both men were having, silently enjoying the nice mood that Newt’s cheerful tone and accent were creating. 

All through the dinner, Percival and Newt kept talking about the trivial things that living with the man entrailed, so Credence supposed maybe they’d been roomies at some point, they definitely looked like good friends. As the wine started running out they joked more often and Credence even offered witty replies and comments on his own. He was enjoying himself immensely and didn’t even feel worried anymore. The young doctor seemed such a nice guy, smart and provocative, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a warm smile. He didn’t seem to be over twenty five, so he found himself wondering how he’d come to be friends with Percival, but couldn’t bring himself to ask that question yet. Maybe, if everything went well that night, they could become friends as mr Graves had said before.

 

When the dinner ended the three of them moved to the couch to have some dessert with the last cup of wine and to talk some more. Credence had baked something special for Newt so he was the one to bring it to the small coffee table.

 

“I made some chocolate bonbons for you, Newt… hope you like them.” He announced with a soft voice when he placed the tray in front of him, smiling shyly. “I wanted to thank you for what you did for me, it really meant so much… I know this is not enough…”

 

But Newt looked at him and the sweets with a flabbergasted look on his face, his freckled cheeks even flushed a bit.

 

“For Merlin, these look absolutely delicious! Credence, you really didn’t have to go through so much trouble for me… this is too much!” He declared with a smile, visibly flattered.

 

“I told him you liked chocolate.” Percival gave him a smug grin.

 

“I don’t like chocolate, I love it!” 

 

Newt stared at the bonbons desperately trying to decide which one to try first, then decided for a small almond shaped one, sprinkled with edible gold dust. He put it in his mouth and the moan that escaped him while the chocolate melted on his tongue made Credence positively shiver.  

 

“Try the mint one, it’s exquisite…” Said Percival, offering him another bonbon, and to Credence’s surprise, both men shared an intimate look with each other while Newt took the piece from his fingers with his bare lips. 

 

The three of them ate the full tray within few minutes,  Percival and Newt covered Credence in compliments for such nice dessert, but when the night seemed to be coming to an end, Newt suddenly remembered something.

 

“Oh, oh, I almost forgot… Credence, I want to check on you one last time if you don’t mind, just to make sure you’re perfectly fine.” He left his wine glass on the table and made some room on the couch between Percival and himself, motioning the boy to sit there. “Take off your shirt please, I’ll be done in a moment…” 

 

Credence obeyed, although he hesitated slightly while pulling his t shirt over his head and giving it to Percival along with a bit of a panicked look. But the man merely sat back and observed the way Newt run his hands through his naked back, almost with the same subtle smile he’d given him when the polynesian masseur had started touching him back in Tahití.

Credence knew that that was not the same kind of massage, and he tried to keep as still and silent as he could, not looking at neither of them while the young brit’s hands felt his spine and ribs a bit more forcefully than the last time he’d done it. 

 

“Have you experienced any kind of pain while swimming or doing exercise, Credence? Any soreness?” He asked with a soft tone, looking him in the eyes now that he was feeling his pale chest. 

 

“N-no…”

 

Credence’s heart was racing inside his ribcage, and he knew the guy was probably noticing it under his fingers. God, what was wrong with him? That was so inappropriate! He blushed intensely the moment Newt held his hand to look at his fingers, carefully feeling his phalanxes under his skin and making him flex them. 

Watching him so closely, Credence admired the scatter of freckles on his face and the beautiful flutter of his translucent lashes over green eyes. But it was the beautiful shape of his lips when they quirked on a smile that mesmerized him. 

 

“You’ve recovered so fast, Credence… I’m impressed! But I’d want you to come to my office this Monday, maybe we can run some x-rays to make sure you won’t have problems with your fingers in the future…” 

 

“I...wouldn’t want to bother you-” Began Credence, but was quickly interrupted by mr Graves.

 

“He’ll be there.” 

 

“Great! Let me clear a spot on my agenda for you… humm, maybe around four would be fine.”

 

“Perfect.” Percival still had Credence’s shirt in his hands, and motioned him to come sit on his lap to help him put it back on. But when the boy went closer he just held him tight on his chest, to whisper on his ear. “Baby, are you wearing those sexy jockstraps I bought you? 

 

Credence nodded for him, well aware that Newt was looking at them and probably could hear everything they said in the silence of the room. 

 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to thank him? Why don’t you dance something for him?” Suggested Percival, deliberately keeping his t shirt away from him, and couldn’t help smiling at seeing his boy flush red scarlett at the idea.

 

“What? D-dance…? But, mr Graves, maybe he… what if he doesn’t like guys?” Asked Credence on his ear as softly as he could, and to his surprise not only did Newt hear that too, but he and Percival began chuckling and looked at each other.

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t told him yet!” Newt nudged Graves playfully.

 

“Yeah, maybe I should have mentioned it before…” Said the man, while he made an effort to stop smiling and look at Credence to confess: “Newt’s my ex, he loves guys, Credence.”

 

Credence’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh…” 

 

So they had been much more than roommates then. Now his mind swirled with questions he wanted to ask, how did they meet? How long have they been together? Why did they break up? Because, they DID break up, right? The two of them certainly seemed way too friendly with each other…

 

“Exactly, but there’s no need to worry, I’m not interested in old men… I left him the moment he turned forty, you know?” Newt laughed again, and reaching for his wine cup he drained it in two gulps. 

 

“You liar! if I remember correctly it was me who left you…” Corrected him Percival.

 

“Hey, what was that you were saying about a dance or something? because I’m kind of interested actually.” 

 

Percival glared at him, clearly annoyed at the sudden change of subject, but turned to Credence to ask him again.

 

“Say, you wanna dance for him, angel?”

 

“You think he’ll like it? I’m not that good really…” Credence bit his lip nervously.

 

“Of course you are! God, baby, I fell in love with you that night, remember? You danced so well…” Just remembering that first dance made Graves want to fuck his boy right there in front of Newt, but he managed to content himself with a rough kiss to his sweet mouth. 

 

“Well, now I’m more than interested.” Declared Newt, smiling blandly at the sight of them melting together in such shows of affection.

 

“Come on, Credence… I’m dying to see you dance again, I’ll put some music for you, okay?” insisted Percival.

 

Credence hesitated for a few seconds but ended up nodding with his head, and looking at both men he reassured himself that he wasn’t doing it for the money, none of them were forcing him to dance. He would do it because he knew they’d admire and cherish him as an equal. 

 

Graves stood from the couch, bringing the boy to stand to, and while he walked around the room dimming the lights to give a softer mood to the place and turning on the speakers, Credence stood in front of Newt and stepped out of his shoes and socks. They exchanged shy glances with each other.

 

“Is this how you met Percy? Dancing for him?” Asked Newt sitting a bit straighter and holding his hand for a moment. His charming smile made Credence shiver in the semi darkness.

 

“Yes… at the strip club where I worked.” 

 

The young man’s eyes glistened with an intensity Credence could not resist, he had to look away. He was sure that such an answer probably had aroused his curiosity, Percival had not explained anything about him apparently, and he somehow felt grateful for that.

 

A soft and sensual tune started playing and mr Graves’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind, he felt tender kisses grazing the cleft between his shoulder and his neck, and his hot breath in his ear.

 

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, okay? Just try to enjoy yourself too, baby boy…”

 

Credence nodded slowly, he guided Percival’s hand to the zip of his jeans and let him open his fly. The surprised look on Newt’s face when he pulled his pants down excited him, he almost looked innocent for a second and Credence felt a warm rush spreading through his veins. He was not at the club anymore, and those men around him were not like the men that went to the club. 

 

Percival went to sit at the furthest part of the couch to give them space and to observe his boy dancing from another angle. He couldn’t help smiling at the face Newt was making, his mouth was slightly open and he was gripping the seat of the sofa. Percival had to swallow a big gulp of wine the moment he saw Credence’s pants falling to his feet, admiring the beautiful fit of those black jockstraps on his sexy ass, and he even had to stop himself from walking up to him to rip them off of him with his teeth.

 

Credence stepped out of his black jeans too and stood there almost naked in front of Newt, he still couldn’t look him in the eyes so he centered his attention on his knees, and taking a deep breath he slowly began to sway for him. He was gonna give him the same dance he’d done for mr Graves that first night, so he came closer and sat on his knees, dancing with very subtle and gentle movements. He was well aware that Graves’s eyes were fixed on him, probably enjoying the sight of his buttocks from the side, and that thought encouraged him to dance as best as he could.

 

“God, you’re beautiful… Credence…” Whispered Newt, watching the swift motion of his naked torso moving in front of him, he was so close that despite the low light he could appreciate the shape of every muscle of Credence's belly contoured under his pale skin. “Can I… can I touch you?”

 

That was fast, Credence thought. He was not sure what to answer, so he looked at Percival.

 

“So greedy... it’s okay if you want it too, Credence.” Percival smiled at them from his side of the couch. 

 

Credence looked back at Newt and as an answer he brought both his hands to his sides, allowing him to run up and down his waist. And despite knowing that that was not the first time he touched his body, both felt a silent thrill at the contact. Credence kept dancing for him slowly, sliding his ass along Newt’s legs, coming closer to his groin, just as he’d done with Percival before, letting the anticipation build between them. 

 

“Fuck, this is so perfect…” The young brit could not believe what was happening before his eyes, he dared to look at Percival for a moment and found him with a hand between his legs, palming himself relaxedly. So he thought that there really wasn’t anything wrong in enjoying the dance while it lasted, without thinking where it would lead to. 

 

Credence's knees came to rest on the couch at both sides of Newt's lap, and very sensually he rubbed against his groin. Their eyes met once more and this time he didn't look away, blushing intensely when he felt the hardening bulge under his ass.

 

Newt was not smiling anymore, he was too aroused and he could not guess what was going through Percival's head.

 

But at that moment Credence straightened up and brought his chest against his face, holding to his shoulders for support while he kept moving his hips for him. The sudden closeness made Newt forget anything he could have been thinking about the whole situation being right or wrong. He just held Credence's hips and kissed his pecs lovingly. 

 

The boy gasped at the wet contact of his lips with his skin, but did not back away from him. He carded his fingers through Newt’s curly locks and observed his tongue playfully teasing his left nipple. 

 

Credence moaned, and holding his hair in a fist he pulled his head back, looking at him. 

 

“You taste good…” Whispered Newt with a hint of a smile.

 

Percival looked at them, the way they stared at each other was incredibly alluring, they looked so fucking sexy together… he might have misstepped there, he admitted, things could end up getting out of control. 

 

Credence was starting to get pretty hard now, and he feared Newt would try to lick him again, how was he supposed to stop him? He was so handsome and naughty, with that daring attitude so different from that of mr Graves… 

He stood on the floor again, graciously spinning around to show him his back, and heard him positively groan at the sight of his bare buttocks.

 

“Shit, that’s hot…” Whispered Newt.

 

Credence looked at Percival and found him smiling to himself, amused by Newt’s reaction,  he did not seem bothered by the fact that another man was watching his boyfriend’s ass. So he bent sensually to give Newt a better view, playfully holding to his knees while he accommodated himself back on his lap. He could feel the young man tensing and breathing loudly behind him. Arching his back he looked at him from over his shoulder and kept swaying his hips at the rhythm of the music, Newt was looking down, all flushed, observing the way his white ass cheeks parted around the bulge in his groin. God, he was so hard, Credence could feel it under his skinny jeans. 

 

He brought Newt’s hands around his chest, allowing him to caress his skin while he moved for him. Having sex with mr Graves had taught him how to move on top of a man’s lap better than any dance lesson he could have ever had at the club. He started rolling his hips against him and Newt’s grip intensified, his own cock responding in interest too. He bounced up and down deliciously slowly and heard him moan against his shoulder blades, his hot breath dampened Credence’s skin. 

 

Percival stood from his seat and came closer, and sitting next to them he held Credence’s jaw to make him turn his face to lick his lips. 

 

“See how good you are, baby? He’s losing control already…” He whispered on his mouth, and slipped his hand from his face to Credence's crotch, seizing him. “And look at you all hard too, you enjoy this, don't you?” 

 

Credence shivered, he wanted Percival to touch him so badly now, he didn't care if Newt was watching. 

 

“I need you…” He whispered.

 

His ass kept moving mercilessly against Newt's lap, his ass was all spread now and the fabric teased over the sensitive skin of his hole. It definitely was starting to get out of control.

 

“You want daddy to fuck you, babydoll?” Graves squeezed Credence's cock in his fist, and when the boy nodded he said: “Then let him finish so we can kick him out and go to bed…” 

 

Credence looked at Newt and Percival sat back again.

 

“You… you can touch yourself if you want…” Offered Credence, and leaning forward he gave him some space to take his dick out of his jeans. 

 

“I won't take long… you're beautiful, Credence…” 

 

Newt held his member in his right hand, the head flushed red between his fingers, and he started massaging it slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. He looked at Credence’s body without even blinking, and massaging one of his buttocks with his spare hand he slipped his thumb over his asshole. The boy moaned for him and kept rolling his hips at the rhythm of the music. 

 

Percival had to open his own pants to adjust his hardness inside his boxers, the sight of Newt touching his boy should not have aroused him that much. The guy was poking his hole with a finger, probably visualizing it as his own dick sliding in and out, impossibly wet and warm. And that dick, he pounded it really fast now, and it was so close to Credence's backside that if he were to let go, it would probably slip between those perfectly open buttocks, so ready to get fucked.

 

Shit, he wanted to see them in bed, the three of them would fit so well together… 

 

“I’m going to come now... God, you're so hot… I’m coming...I’m coming…!” 

 

Newt’s breath caught in his chest the moment he began releasing his cum in white spurts. He did not manage to cover the head fast enough and some of it splotched on the boy’s ass, dripping down the round surface of his skin. Percival handed him the box of tissues from under the coffee table.

 

“Damn, I’m so sorry, Credence…” Newt cleaned him delicately and wiped his own hands with the tissues, blushing hard, embarrassed now that his mind started working properly again. He could barely believe what had just happened between them, and quickly tucked his dick inside his pants again.

But Credence did not leave his lap yet, he turned around to sit comfortably on top of him and holding his face with a hand he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met sweetly and briefly, just a small taste without any meaning behind, both looked at each other for a few seconds before finally breaking apart. Percival opened his arms to bring his boy in an embrace, caressing his ass gently.

 

“You were so perfect, Credence… you deserve a very nice reward, why don't you go prep yourself? I’ll see Newt out now…” He kissed his lips playfully, well aware of Newt's scent still lingering on them, and stood from the couch to send Credence to the bedroom. 

 

“Thanks for everything, Credence, your bonbons and… well, the dance… it was all incredible.” Newt stood too and held him in a quick hug. “I’ll see you on Monday, okay?”

 

“Sure, goodnight, Newt.” 

 

They smiled at each other rather shyly, not exactly knowing how to behave with one another. But the moment Credence closed the door of the master bedroom behind himself, Newt held Percival by the shoulders and pinned him against the back wall of the hall, glaring at him.

 

“Just what do you think you’re playing at?” He hissed.

 

Graves stared back at him with a quirk on his lips, delighted.

 

“I’m not playing, just wanted to show you his cute ass… you liked the dance?”

 

“Like it? I loved it, Percival… you are trying to make me jealous, I know.” Newt glanced for a second at the bedroom door to make sure Credence was not overhearing their conversation. “But your little game has just backfired, I’m going to steal him away from you, I’m rather good at stealing, you know? After all I stole you from my own brother…” 

 

“Oh, I’d love to see you try, Newt.” Graves offered him a charming smile, he did not feel threatened by him.

 

“Don’t get so cocky, next week you might find yourself sleeping alone again…”

 

Newt released Percival and made a turn to head towards the door, the man followed suit and opened it for him ceremoniously. 

 

“It’s been a pleasure having you tonight, pumpkin, now be a good boy and next time I might let you join us in bed.” He winked an eye at him and motioned him to walk out the door. “Good night, Newt.”

 

Newt flashed him one of his most mischievous smiles.

 

“Good night, grumpy cat.” 

 

They both felt a sad and somehow warm pang at hearing each other say those nicknames, it had been quite long since the last time they used them, but both were well aware of the fire still burning between them.

Percival closed the door and headed back to his room, where his actual lover awaited him. No matter how much affection he still felt for Newt, it was nothing compared to what Credence meant for him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh I love Newt so much... I hope you liked how this story is going, don't forget to leave comments and kudos to help me improve my writting!! thanks for reading! next chapter very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the story of Percival and Newt! including some domestic fluffl, some smut and some cheating!! part 1!

 

 

Chapter 3

 

 

  
Credence woke up in the morning feeling a bit restless. He did not have problems sleeping the night before because Percival had left him exhausted, but now that he was well rested there were just so many things going on inside his head that he had to get up and distract himself somehow. He went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for when Graves woke up, and maybe if he made him his favorite waffles the man would agree to explain the whole story about Newt.

When he was adding the finishing touches to the blueberry waffles, he felt the heavy and steady weight of Percival's body leaning on his back, pressing him against the counter. The stubble of his jaw tickled him on the exposed crook of his neck while his mouth trailed a line of kisses up to his ear.

“You know how I hate waking up alone, baby boy…” He whispered in a low voice, his hips pushed against Credence's ass and his arms wrapped him in a tight morning hug. “But I forgive you, because I love waffles…”

Credence beamed at him and turned his head just a bit to meet him in a sloppy kiss.

“I wanted to surprise you in bed.”

He tried to disentangle himself from the embrace but ended up dipping his thumb in the blueberry sauce.

“Let me clean that for you…” Percival held his hand and brought his finger to his mouth, licking and sucking it lewdly, his stare fixed on Credence's eyes. “Mmnh, so good… you make the best waffles, sweetheart, it almost makes me want to forget about sex and go straight for breakfast.”

Credence laughed and dived in for more kisses, savouring the sweet sauce on his tongue, but managed to stop before it got out of control.

“I must confess that I made these waffles with second intentions, Percival… you’ve got a lot to explain.”

Between the two of them they set the small kitchen table for breakfast, opening the window to let the nice morning breeze in.

“Yeah, I guess I should have explained some things before he came here. But to be honest, when I’m with you the last thing I want to talk about are my past relationships… “

They sat in front of each other and began eating the waffles, accompanying them with some orange juice.

“Will you tell me about him now? After what happened last night I can't just let it go.” Confessed Credence with an inquiring smile. Deep inside he felt kind of jealous of the nice intimacy they still seemed to share, even when their relationship clearly didn't work out.

“Right. Last night.” Graves put his knife and fork down and pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, as if he had a headache. “I know it might not be a valid argument, but I did drink a lot of wine, and when you took off your t-shirt… well, I kinda wanted to show you off…”

“It's okay… I enjoyed dancing again…you two looked at me as if I was the most interesting thing on earth, it felt nice…” Credence's cheeks burned with the embarrassment of such a statement, but he had more than enjoyed it, he had loved the attention.

“Baby, you were amazing, of course your were the most interesting thing on earth… God, I’m so relieved now to hear you say that you enjoyed it, for a moment there I felt like I was forcing you to dance…” He held Credence's hand and kissed his knuckles lovingly, almost asking for forgiveness.

“You weren't, I just hope Newt liked it too… although, I don't know what I’ll do when I see him again on Monday. Maybe I should cancel…”

“Don't be silly, he already told me he loved you, he’s probably gonna try to seduce you or something, you’d be breaking his heart if you cancelled.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll go only if you tell me about you and Newt.”

“Deal. What would you like to know?”

Credence smiled and tried to hide his excitement, he was dying to know all about it.

“Well, start from the beginning, how did you two meet?” He asked with a shrug.

Percival bit his lip.

“You’ll think I’m a jerk when you hear what I did, but you deserve to know…. So I won't lie: I met him when I was in a relationship with his brother Theseus.”

 

  
· · · · ·

 

  
Percival had been waiting patiently for the contract arrangements to end, he wanted to be sure that every aspect of the deal was perfectly tied and closed before trying anything. He never mingled love and work, so from the first moment he saw Theseus Scamander he made sure everything worked out fast and smooth. He didn't want to have to play dirty with the other company lawyers because now it was in his personal interest to be in well terms with them. When the final meeting ended he invited him to go have coffee together, and Theseus accepted. They both had been feeling certain chemistry between each other on those meetings and when they sat in a coffee shop to talk about personal stuff they felt that their connection was real.

They were almost the same age, Percival had just turned thirty six and Theseus was barely two years younger. And not only did they have their profession in common, the more they talked the more they felt like they were destined to be together. They loved the same books, the same movies, the same music genres… everything was perfect. Percival started feeling that maybe his search was finally over, maybe that was the man he’d been waiting for.

Until one night, after a month of going out together, he invited him to stay at his apartment. And their perfect bubble somehow shattered.

The sheer passion that Theseus transmitted to him when they talked was completely absent in bed, he did not whisper romantically, he did not kiss back as eagerly, he did not even look him in the eyes. And Percival tried his best to get him to relax and be himself, he refused to accept that they were not meant to be. But Theseus just seemed unaffected by his charm, his seduction techniques simply failed on him apparently. He couldn't help but feel that the man loved being with him, talking and going out, but the moment they had to go to bed he did it as some sort of favor for him, as if he didn't really want to make love.

Percival tried not to get too upset about it, thinking that maybe they just needed more time to get to know each other and feel more comfortable in an intimate situation, but the first time he went to Theseus's house, he had to accept the truth.   
Normally, Theseus never took him home because he lived with his younger brother Newton, who was in his last year of medicine and he didn't want to bring lovers until he was really sure about their feelings. And that night he decided to make an exception because Newt would be going to a concert and wouldn't be around much.   
So when Percival arrived he met the young man, who was barely twenty two, and his easy and beautiful smile surprised him. He seemed to be so different from his brother that Percival was taken aback, although his beautiful green eyes and freckled fair skin were almost the same. The boy left and they had an intimate dinner together, then watched a movie on the couch, and finally headed towards Theseus's room, but nothing had changed really. He accepted Percival’s kisses and compliments easily, but the moment they were naked and ready to get more intimate he was just awkward.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” Asked Theseus in a tone that could have been used to say 'do you want milk in your coffee?’.

No one had ever asked him that question in his whole life. Normally when he was with a man in bed they never asked him anything, whatever they did just happened naturally and Percival only needed a look to know if they liked what they did.   
He tried not to show his confusion and act normally, offering to suck him instead in an attempt to show him how passionate he could be in bed. He licked and sucked his dick as best as he knew, only stopping to tell him how much he loved it and the noises he made, and took him almost to the edge. He stretched himself with his own fingers and invited him to top, and Theseus fucked him hard and nice, masturbating him to make him come almost at the same time. But he said nothing about it, he did not tell Percival if he liked how it felt, if he loved being inside him, nothing at all.

“That was… so good…” Whispered Scamander when they were both lying, exhausted. But that was it. he did not look him in the eyes or complimented him, and Percival was the one to come closer to steal a kiss from his lips. After a plain 'good night’ each turned to their side of the bed and went to sleep.  
But Percival couldn't sleep at all, his mind swirled with negative thoughts, what was he doing wrong? Maybe Theseus was not gay and was having problems accepting his feelings, because he had feelings for him, right?

He had to get up and go the bathroom down the hall to take a piss, trying to ease his mind thinking about ways to bring up the subject over breakfast or something. He was standing in front of the toilet when suddenly he heard the door opening behind his back and he turned around to find Theseus's little brother staring back at him, visibly drunk.

“It's...occupied…” Said Graves, thinking that maybe he should have locked the door, but seeing that the boy did not turn around to get out he tried to say something else. “Er… Newton, right? I’ll finish in a moment…”

“It's Newt, and I’m not here to use the toilet…”

Newt closed the door behind himself and walked the two steps that separated him from Graves, looking at his dick with a sheepish grin on his lips. Percival quickly flushed the toilet and tried to tuck himself back inside his boxers but Newt moved both his hands to the waistband of his underwear and pulled down so fast that the man could not really tell if he was drunk or not.

“You’re hot…” He drawled, eyeing him up and down, and bringing his hands to his shoulders he made him turn completely, both standing face to face now.

Percival should have escaped the bathroom at that moment, he should have told him that he was probably drunk and that Theseus waited for him in bed. But the truth was that Theseus was fast asleep, that Newt seemed sober enough and that his eyes burned with a fire that his brother never had when he looked at him. He simply could not resist it when the boy lowered the toilet lid and pushed him to sit down on it.

Everything seemed to be happening in stop motion and yet he could not stop it, he saw his face getting closer, and brushing his soft plush lips across his cheek, Newt reached his ear to whisper:

“Let me help you with this…”

At that moment his lean finger caressed the length of his increasingly hard cock, and Percival felt his own mouth falling open.

Fuck, fuck, fuck… the whole situation was so fucked up he was sure it must be some sort of super bizarre dream, it had to be. But the sound of Newt’s knees hitting the tiled floor felt too real to be a dream, and the warmth of his hot breath and the tickling sensation of his rosy tongue licking the wet tip of his dick, all felt way too real to be a dream.

“Fuck...this is not… this can't be happening…”

He breathed in a low voice, and almost choked with his own spit the moment he saw Newt looking up at him and wink an eye right before swallowing him whole in a swift motion. The boy started bobbing his head up and down with such enthusiasm that Graves had to take his hand to his mouth to keep silent. The knot of guilt inside his chest began to ease under the delicious licking of that tongue, Newt even stopped for a second to look up again and whisper how much he loved sucking big cocks like his.

Percival did not remember the last time someone had sucked him so hard, Newt’s beautiful cheeks hollowed around his length and his spit leaked between his thighs. Soon he felt the orgasm building inside and had to hold Newt's head to make him stop.

“Please...stop, this is not right…” He begged.

And thankfully, Newt stopped, taking the head of his cock out of his mouth with an indecent pop. The boy stood in front of him and caressed Percival's lips with his thumb, his other hand was unzipping his own jeans to take his cock out.

“Shhh… you don't want to wake up my brother. Here, keep your mouth busy…”

And to the man's surprise, he got hold of his head and brought him forward to stick his dick in his open mouth. Percival didn't even thought about protesting, he couldn't believe the things that kid was doing. He was completely different from Theseus, in fact if it weren't for the resemblance they could have been non related at all. And for God, he loved him… he wished Theseus could be like that in bed, he’d be the most perfect lover in the world. No, no, no that kind of thought was not appropriate, sucking the dick of another man in your lover’s bathroom was absolutely not appropriate, and yet he could not stop himself.

“Yesss...just like that...fuck, that's good…” moaned Newt under his breath while holding Percival’s hair in his fist. He didn't even need to push to get him to swallow it deeper, his nose kept rubbing in the soft nest of his ginger pubic hair. And Percival was loving it way too much for his own good, he loved being used like that. He took his own hand to his member to touch himself.

Until Newt suddenly pulled out of his mouth, making him tilt his head up to look him in the face.

“I… I need your cock…” He took one of Percival’s hands to bring his fingers inside his mouth, coating them with his saliva. “Finger me…”

Graves was completely stunned, the boy wanted to fuck right there… sucking each other was one thing, but fucking in Theseus's bathroom was going too far.

“No, this is not right, Newt.” He said.

“I wasn't asking.”

He took Percival's hand to his ass, but the man pulled it away, suddenly afraid of touching him.

“He is your brother, you can't do this to him…”

“He doesn't like you that much, you know?”

“I don't fucking care, we’re not doing it.”

Graves tried to stand his ground and even held his waist to push him away, but Newt wrapped his arms around his neck and came closer to his ear to whisper:

“If you refuse I’ll scream, and when Theseus comes I’ll say that you tried to rape me…”

He paralyzed at the thought of Theseus finding out, his perfect features twisting in a ragged scowl flashed inside his mind.

“You’re fucking insane.”

Percival found himself softening the moment he saw Newt taking off his shirt right there in front of him, exposing the beautiful expanse of his lean chest before his eyes.

“I am…” He offered softly, with a dashing smile and another wink, as if he hadn’t just blackmailed Percival to make love behind his own brother's back. He had a unique ability to smile and talk as if he was the most cute and innocent creature on earth, when in reality he was a cocky brat, full of himself, who liked to order men around for his own pleasure.

“Alright, but we’re not having sex without a condom, so go get one.”

Newt said nothing to that, and leaned in and bit Percival’s lower lip playfully before getting up to go look for the condom in the drawers under the washbasin. Graves eyed him up and down, he had to admit that the boy looked incredibly hot without a t shirt and with his pants slightly lowered, showing off some of that cute ass. He could have run out of the bathroom at that very moment, and even if he tried to stop him what could a twenty-two years old kid do against a man? But he stayed because the way Newt had looked at him when he said that he wanted to fuck was everything Percival had been wanting since he met Theseus.

Decidedly, he walked the two steps that separated them and held Newt’s smaller body in a tight hug, maybe a bit too forceful, crushing him from behind.

“I’ll make love to you because you’ve turned me on, but tomorrow we’ll act as if nothing happened, do you understand?” He locked eyes with him in the reflection of the mirror in front of them, waiting for his consent, but Newt just looked at him defiantly.

“You won’t forget me, you’ll fall for me, Percy…” Said the boy with a sexy smirk.

“I did not give you permission to call me that, you’re a brat and I’m gonna have to put you in your place.”

Percival was trying not to feel guilty about the whole situation, and instead enjoyed the eagerness and lust that he found in Newt's eyes. His beautiful body fitted perfectly in his arms and he was already getting harder just from imagining the way he’ll look crying underneath him.

Newt placed the condoms next to the sink and taking his hands to his own pants he pulled them down, although Percival had to help him step out of them. And kneeled behind such a gorgeous creature, he finally forgot about Theseus sleeping in the bedroom at the end of the hall, and leaning forward he simply buried his face between his brother's ass cheeks.

“Woah…! Percy… that's...God, that feels so good…” Newt gasped and took his own hands back to spread his buttocks apart for him.

Graves wanted to slap him hard and tell him what a beautiful bitch he was, but he couldn't treat him like that in their first encounter….Er, he meant in their only and last encounter, it had to be sweet and respectful. He licked his rim deliciously slowly, tickling him with the wet tip of his tongue and pushing inside his rosy hole ever so slightly, making him beg for it.

“Oh, God… oh please fuck me… I need….aah...!” Moaned the boy, biting his lips and trying to keep his voice down.

But with each lap of Percival’s tongue his legs wobbled and trembled weakly. His hole was already opened up and that wet tongue slid in and out in quick succession, and it was at the same time the most indecent and delicious thing they could do together.  
Theseus still did not allow Graves to eat him like that so he had to satiate his hunger with Newt, who seemed to love it, unsurprisingly.

“Not so cocky now, are we?” Percival stood again and taking off his own t-shirt, he pressed his body against him, rubbing the length of his half hardening cock inside his crease, teasingly.   
He reached for one of the condoms and broke the wrapping to put it on, while he rolled it over his cock he stuffed two fingers inside of Newt's mouth to coat them in his spit, as he’d done before. He took a step back to see the way his fingers disappeared inside his flesh, digging as deep as his knuckles allowed him. He began fingering him fast and roughly, in a way he would never dare with his brother Theseus.

“Fuck me already, Percy I need you… please I can't wait anymore…”

Newt looked at him from over his shoulder, his beautiful lips were red and wet from biting himself to keep silent.

“Don't call me that, I’ll fuck you now, but I don't ever want you to look or talk to me again…” Percival grabbed his red locks in a fist, tilting his head back to keep him still.

“Please…” Newt whimpered in his arms, his whole body trembled with anticipation. He rubbed his ass against Percival’s groin, letting his cock slip between his cheeks again and both loved the warmth of each other.   
And that was all the man needed to let go of his conscience, he just held his dick straight, aligning the head with the wet hole in front of it and pushed inside, breaching him open so easily he crushed him against the washbasin. Newt gasped and would have moaned loudly if Percival had not covered his mouth with his big hand, holding him tightly to penetrate him in quick and short thrusts.

The silence of the bathroom filled with the constant slap of skin on skin that resulted from the movements, and Percival could only wish for Theseus to be still fast asleep on his bed.

“God yess so good….aah, Percy… you’re filling me up so good…” Newt held his own dick in his fist and started masturbating himself while Percival observed him on the reflection of the mirror. He hated himself for loving it so much, deep inside he wished they could go to the boy’s room to keep doing it until dawn, he’d never get tired of hearing him talking like that.   
Soon both felt themselves edging and trying to keep silent each came with inaudible grunts and gasps. Percival stopped breathing to make sure that the rest of the house was still dead quiet and didn’t move away from him until he was sure Theseus hadn’t heard them. He took the used condom and wrapped it in toilet paper to throw it in the garbage bin without arising suspicion. But when Graves was about to leave the bathroom Newt held him in his arms, burying his face in his chest. His lips kissed his warm skin lovingly, reflecting an attitude completely different from what he'd showed when he had walked in on him.

“I loved it, Percy… you were so perfect and nice to me, even when we don't even know each other you made me feel so good… I envy him…”

Percival felt his heart sinking, he reached down and kissed his temple in return, but quickly stepped out of his reach to open the door. He looked at him one last time before walking away and for a second imagined how his life would be if that kid was his lover instead of Theseus. He had to tear himself away from him and get back to his actual boyfriend.

  
But when he entered the room and saw the man sleeping peacefully, he did not have the courage to get in bed next to him, not after what he'd done behind his back.   
So Graves just took his phone and went to sit on the small kitchen table, waiting for the firsts rays of dawn.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda bad for Theseus, but he Percy definetly deserves better... very soon the second part of this story!  
> If you think my wrinting is deplorable, please feel free to give advice and leave comments and kudos, this fic hasn't been betaed, any betas are welcome to give me a hand!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the second part of Newt and Percy's story!! I kinda feel sad about Theseus though...

###  Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


 

The next week became at the same time the best and worst of Graves's life.

 

He did not find the strength to talk to Theseus, so he kept going out with him, and Newt managed to keep haunting him behind his brother's back. 

  
  


Two days after their bathroom affair, Percival received a phone call from Theseus while he was watching tv in his couch at home.

 

“Hey Thes, I’ve been waiting for your call all day…” 

 

He heard a soft chuckle on the other side, definitely not what his boyfriend would have sounded like. 

 

“What a coincidence, I’ve been waiting for a chance to call you all day long… did you miss me?” Said Newt with a very sensual voice,  whispering for him in that sexy English accent of his.

 

“Newt… where is Theseus? How did you get his phone? I told you not to talk to me again…” Percival felt his own heart hammering inside his chest, what if the brat had explained everything to his brother?

 

“Relax, he’s taking a shower, just listen to me, please?” The boy asked pleadingly, so Percival decided not to hang up yet. “I’ve been thinking about you day and night, Percy… I think I might be crazy for you now, please I need you to tell me that you loved it too…”

 

He could not believe what he was hearing, that kid was begging for more even when he knew perfectly well that he was not single. 

 

“Sex is always good, it didn't mean anything.” He said trying to sound unaffuected. 

 

“Don't lie to me, I’ve seen you making love with my brother and I know he can't give you what I can… we were perfect together, Percy, tell me you loved it, please…” 

 

Did he just say that he’d seen them doing it? But if he only slept at their house that saturday night that meant that the boy had come back from the concert a bit earlier than they’d expected and spied on them through the ajar door. Damn, he knew he should have closed that door… but he was so right, there was no denying that sex with Theseus was kind of disappointing. He had to admit that he could not forget Newt either, comparing him to his brother was not appropriate but the difference had been too great. He could not lie.

 

“Of course I loved it, Newt…” He whispered softly. Remembering the way that kid had kissed his chest and confessed to envy his brother made his heart ache in a way he’d not felt in years. “But you know it was wrong, we can’t be together so stop thinking about me and go find someone your age… I’m sure there are plenty of guys who’d love to have you…”

 

“I don’t care, I want you, Percy… just break up with him and ask me out, you know you want me too so stop lying to yourself!” Newt sounded a bit angry now, reminding Percival of what a brat he really was, and surprisingly, he  found himself loving him for it. God, he just wanted to spoil him and do everything he asked…

 

“You can’t do this to your brother, Newt, stop thinking about us. I’ve got nothing more to tell you, just leave me alone.” 

 

“No, this is not over, I won't stop until you break up with him.”

 

“Don't you dare say a word to Theseus about what happened, you hear me?” Percival was starting to get scared now, the idea of Theseus finding out terrified him to no end.

 

“I don't need to, you will break up on your own.” 

The conversation was starting to get pretty sour now, so he'd rather hang up before things got out of hand.

 

“Good night, Newt.” 

 

“Good night, Percy.”

  
  


He tossed his phone to the other side of the couch, and with trembling hands reached for the TV remote to turn it off. He didn't even understand what he felt, the tone that Newt had used seemed final and understating, and the fact that such a cute and perfect boy was decided to fight for him made his heart ache and swell at the same time. The more he thought about him the easier it was to imagine his life next to him. 

 

And Newt was definitely not going to leave him alone.

 

The next morning he received a text from a new number:

 

“Just had the most interesting dream: you were angry with me and decided to punish me by spanking my ass. I woke up all hard and had to wank thinking of you, Percy…”

 

Shit, that fucking brat. He tried to ignore the urge to go to Theseus's home to actually spank his little brother, and focused on his work. But of course he had to go to the bathroom to touch himself too, and he even considered the possibility of asking Abernathy for a blowjob under his desk, like in the old times… 

Thankfully he managed to get through the rest of the day without incidents. But when he was finishing his dinner that night, he received another text, and two pictures:

 

“Just bought new trousers, what do you think?” 

 

Percival knew that if he opened those pictures he would probably regret it, but the temptation was too great and he was not at the office, he could take care of himself if he needed to.

And boy, he would definitely need to.

Both pictures were of Newt wearing nothing but the new trousers, not even underwear apparently. The first one was of his back, his beautiful muscles led his sight down to where those damn skinny jeans held his sexy ass impossibly tight, and they were even kind of lowered to show just a bit of cheeks. The other one depicted the front view, where the pants hadn't even been buttoned and showed a bit of his ginger pubic hair, right above the obvious bulge of his half hardening cock tightly squeezed inside.

 

Graves didn't answer the text, but went straight to his bedroom to take his clothes off and keep looking at the pictures, which had been taken in front of the same mirror of that bathroom where they’d loved each other. He could almost see his own hands roaming up and down that perfect chest, trailing the scatter of freckles down to his little hardened nipples to pinch them and make him whimper again. He could not stop thinking about all the things he wished he had done at the time, maybe he should have taken the boy to his room at the furthest side of the hallway to fuck him harder and longer on his bed. Oh, the disgusting things he wanted to do to his perfect ass, and somehow he was sure Newt would not refuse to anything he asked. 

He stroked his own thick cock remembering how that tight hole had opened for it in that same bathroom, and only with his spit as lube, he knew the boy had probably been sore the next morning. 

Maybe he should have painted his pretty rosy buttocks with his come instead of climaxing inside the condom, yeah that would have served him right for being such a slut… or better yet, he should have come on his face, telling him what a beautiful little whore he was and see how he licked his cock clean for him. 

 

Percival started cumming with that thought in mind, and after using some tissues to clean his hands he tucked in bed. He didn't feel guilty about it until the next morning, when he saw a text from Theseus asking him if he was alright and why hadn't he called him the day before.

Fuck, he had completely forgotten about his actual lover, too busy imagining the things he wanted to do to his brother. Everything was so fucked up, he had to break up with him, definitely. 

 

Not much later, while he was at his office he received a phone call, and since he'd been so stupid not to save Newt’s contact he didn't recognize the number and answered it.

 

“This is Percival Graves.” He said distractedly.

 

A low chuckle from the other side made his stomach turn with regret.

 

“I know it's you, Percy… just wanted to know if you liked my photos, you can use them as screens on your phone if you want…” Newt sounded amused. 

 

“You know I can't do that.” 

 

“Does that mean that you liked them, though… did you touch yourself thinking about me?”

 

His sweet and sexy tone was turning him on so fast that Percival found himself answering before his brain could even think of the consequences.

 

“Maybe…” He whispered. 

 

“Oh, Percy… you should have called me to let me hear you… I love phone sex, your voice is so hot, do you want to do it now? I’m getting hard already, and I’m alone here at home...I can moan your name if you want me to…” 

 

Fuck, Newt's soft voice sure was making him all hard, saying those dirty things. 

 

“Newt stop, I’m working now, I’m gonna hang up.” He warned him, with a hand he adjusted his bulging dick inside his pants.

 

“Promise you'll talk to me tonight… I really need to hear you…”

 

“Only if you promise not to send any more pics.” 

He heard him sighing.

 

“I’ll try…”

 

“Be a good boy, Newt. Bye.” He hung up before the other could say anything else. 

But his hand was already slipping inside his underwear, and at that precise moment someone knocked on his door.

 

“Come in” He called.

 

Abernathy entered the study with his head bowed respectfully and took a few steps closer to leave some documents on his boss’s desk.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, sir...but...I…” He trailed off the moment he saw Graves's hand unzipping his own pants to get his big cock out in front of him. 

 

They exchanged glances, and it only took Abernathy two seconds to walk around the desk and drop to his knees between his open legs to start licking the tip of his hard dick. 

Percival looked at him all serious, he knew the man knew he was not single, but his devotion was too strong, he was still crazy in love with him and never passed a chance to let it show. So he started sucking enthusiastically, bobbing his head up and down, choking himself for him, until he managed to make him come, swallowing his cum devotedly.

 

Not a single drop spilled out of his thin lips and when it was over he delicately tucked that perfect cock back inside his pants, thanking him for the opportunity to please him. 

 

“You are still the best, kitten… now go back to work.” Percival kissed his lips chastely and sent him off, relishing in the desperate want that the man oozed in his presence. 

 

He hadn't indulged Abernathy since he started dating Theseus, so the fact that he'd allowed himself to be touched by other men definitely meant that his relationship was officially over. 

 

So the rest of the week he simply stopped feeling guilty for loving Newt, and instead he started feeling guilty for not knowing how to talk with Theseus about it. Thankfully the man was currently pretty busy with an important case of his own and was keeping enough distance to notice that Percival was starting to neglect him. 

He could only think of Newt now, they started calling each other every day, and Percival often answered his lewd texts instead of ignoring them. But his favorite part of the day was when the boy sent him video calls, which normally included some stripping from his part and lots of self touching. He was starting to feel like a teen again, making promises to be together whenever they had the chance, and almost even forgot that he still hadn't broken up with his lover. But the situation reached a turning point when he received a phone call from Newt that Friday.

 

“Hey, pumpkin... you missing me?” He said relaxedly.

 

But when he didn't hear the voice of his boy answering straight away his blood turned cold. 

 

“Percival? I… I can't fucking believe this…”

 

It was Theseus. Percival's heart stopped at that moment.

 

“Listen, I can explain…”

 

“Son of a bitch! How could you…?! I can't believe you're doing this… you are an arsehole, Percival, I don't ever want to see your face again…!” Yelled the man through the phone and right after, he hung up, leaving him devastated. 

 

He did not have time to think things through, he just left whatever it was he was doing and run out of his office. Since it was almost the end of the day he knew Theseus was probably home, he just hoped that Newt was not there to see him begging for forgiveness.

 

He drove all the way to his house thinking about what to say, his hands were still shaking when he parked in front of his yard. He walked to the door and knocked urgently on it. 

 

“Theseus, open up, let me explain!” He called after some minutes had passed. 

 

To his horror, Newt was the one to come to open the door.

 

“He won't listen, he’s furious and you shouldn't go near him, he’s going to hit you…” Advised the boy, trying to hold his arm to prevent him from going into his brother’s room. 

 

“I don't care, I need to explain… just stay out of this Newt.” 

 

Percival walked there alone and entered the bedroom where Theseus paced angrily. The man  jumped when he saw him there and holding him by the shoulders, Theseus pinned him against the door. 

 

“What do you think you are doing here?! I told you to stay away…!” 

 

Graves  never thought he’d see him so furious, his eyes were red from crying and his fingers digged so hard that he knew he'd have marks the next day. 

 

“I came to apologize, I know there's nothing I can say to excuse myself, but please don't blame Newt, it was all my fault…” 

 

“It IS all your fault, Percival…! He’s just a kid and you were supposed to be the responsible one, for fuck’s sake…! How dare you come here…?!

 

“Newt and I…” 

 

“SHUT UP!” 

 

Percival couldn't add nothing else because at that moment Theseus began hitting him in the face with his right fist, his left hand held him by the neck to prevent him from dodging, but Percival had no intention to move, he just stood there and took it like a man.

 

“Did you fuck him?” Asked Theseus, banging him hard against the door. 

 

And Percival could not lie.

 

“Yes…”

 

Theseus actually growled and shoved him to the floor. The moment the door was cleared Newt entered the room and kneeled next to Graves, ready to stop his brother if he tried to hurt him again. 

 

“Newt, get away from him! He doesn't deserve you!” 

 

“No, Thes… it's you who don't deserve him.” He wrapped an arm around Percival’s shoulders, protectively. “We’re going to his flat until you’ve calmed yourself.” 

  
  


He held the man by his waist to help him get up, together they walked past Theseus and out of the house, and sat in Graves's car, but Percival didn't start the engine just yet.

 

“You should stay here, Newt… he’s gonna need some company.”

 

“I’m not the best company in this case, he has his own friends.” 

 

Percival looked at the front door one last time, he just had so many questions, did Theseus really care so much about their relationship? Because it certainly hadn't showed… but the worst part had undoubtedly been that he'd cheated on him with his own brother. 

They went to his apartment and Newt took care of his black eye and split lip for him, then they sat together on the couch. 

 

“Thanks for standing up for me, Newt.” Percival held his hand in his, and bringing it up to his lips he kissed his knuckles softly, looking him in the eyes. “Can I ask you out now that I’m single again?” 

 

The boy smiled at him, and as an answer he climbed to his lap and pecked his lips gently, minding the tiny cut. But Percival then held him tight and caught his mouth in a desperate kiss, full of lips and hungry licking, still amazed by how responsive that kid could be. They drank from each other, entangling their tongues together, breathing in the air the other exhaled, and that was all they needed to know that they were in love.

  
  


 

 •   •   •   •   • 

  
  
  
  
  


“So, Newt stayed with me for a couple of weeks at first, until Theseus called him to talk and solve things out between them. Then he went back and kept living with him for the rest of the year, and when he graduated he moved in with me.”

 

Percival finished explaining his story and looked up at Credence, he was sitting in the same chair Newt used to sit to have breakfast with him everyday. He had omitted the explicit details to maintain Abernathy, Newt and Theseus's privacies, but did not let out the fact that he had cheated on someone he cherished.

 

“Why did you break up?” Asked Credence innocently.

 

“Oh… same as everyone, you know. After five years together he began to get a bit distant, I was getting older too...”

 

Percival dismissed the real reason of their break up, he would not speak bad of Newt in front of others. He had truly loved Newt as he’d never loved anyone in his life, and remembering those last days together still hurt a bit.

 

“I don't think you're that old yet, I really find you attractive, Percival.” 

 

Credence's lips brushed against the tip of his nose and before he realised the man was carrying him in his arms back to bed. 

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this chapter was a bit disappointing for the lack of smut and short lenght, so I'll try to post the next one sooner!  
> Don't forget to leave comments or kudos and thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know if I was gonna be able to post this, I'm at Stockholm, but I won't re check the spelling yet, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes.  
> *Ok, I just edited the whole chapter, forgive me if you had to read the first version, it was shit xd

### Chapter 5

###    
  
  


That monday Credence went to Newt's office,  trying very hard not to picture him making love with Percival. Now that he knew they had been lovers he just kept imagining them together all the time, maybe cuddling on Graves's couch or taking long, relaxing baths in his jacuzzi tub. The interesting part was that those kind of thoughts instead of making him jealous just turned him on wildly.

He tried to keep as much distance and indifference as he could while Newt examined his body more thoroughly. He run a full diagnose of all the wounds he’d taken notes on and made him take some X rays on his hand and chest, only to declare at the end that everything was perfectly fine and he wouldn't have problems recovering completely.

“You know, I was really worried about you when I first saw you that night… you somehow seemed fragile.” Confessed the young doctor while filling some reports, Credence was still putting his clothes on . “But you are so much stronger than it looks, Credence”

The way he said that made Credence doubt about whether Graves had explained anything to him or not. But he didn't ask and just muttered a soft 'thank you’.

“Hey, why don't we go celebrate that you're alright, you and I… there's a movie I really need to see, please come with me!”

Credence remembered how Percival had told him that Newt would try to seduce him or something, did going to watch a movie together count as seducing?

“Uh… I don't know... Percival…”

“Oh, he says it's okay, see?” Newt took his phone out of the pocket of his white coat and showed the conversation where he had asked the man for permission to take his baby boy to the movies. Now Credence just couldn't help blushing intensely.

“Alright, then, let's go!”

Newt was so cheerful and cute he almost seemed another person when he took his doctor's coat off. He guided Credence by the arm to the hospital's parking lot, where he took him to his car and even opened the passenger's door for him like a true gentleman.  He asked Credence about the trip to Tahiti with Percival, if he’d liked swimming and sunbathing and receiving massages at those fancy spas Graves loved so much. Credence felt his cheeks burning again when he remembered the insane amounts of sex they had back there, and said that he had enjoyed the trip very much.

Newt shot him a knowing look, but didn't comment anything about it, instead he explained how much he hated those kind of artificial luxury resorts. He preferred a more natural style for vacationing, merging with the local people, respecting the natural environments of the places he visited and such.

Inside the theater Newt picked the movie, some historical thriller about which Credence new nothing, and even bought a bag of sweets for them to share. He picked the seats too, the ones further up behind and at a shady corner, and Credence gulped, he was innocent enough to have never done anything inappropriate in a movie theater but experienced enough to know the kind of things people could do in the dark. Although he said nothing about it.

Fortunately they didn't sit that close to the wall so Credence wouldn't feel trapped, but the moment the lights went out Newt lifted the armrest that separated them and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

Credence shifted and looked around fearing someone might see them acting all intimate in that kind of place, especially with a man that was not his boyfriend.

“Newt… the...the movie has started…” He said in an attempt to get him to pay attention to the screen, but the young doctor only had eyes for him.

“I know, Credence.” Newt smiled and cupped his face in his hand tenderly. “You really thought I wanted to see a movie having you here all for myself? How cute…”

His long fingers trailed a path along Credence's sharp jaw and over his plush lower lip. Newt had to talk in his ear to keep his voice low, and his hot breath tickled his skin so softly Credence was starting to feel light-headed.

“Shhh, it's okay, we are just talking, dear… relax…” Soothed him Newt at seeing him tense. His fingers left his lips and started caressing the back of his neck. “I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to tell you how much I liked the way you danced for me, Credence… you made me so envious…”

Credence's eyes widened with surprise.

“Envious?” He asked, not knowing what he meant.

“Yes, of the kind of relationship you guys have, Percy didn't seem bothered when I stained you with my come… he even smiled when he saw the way you kissed me.”

“He did? I didn't see it… I was a bit scared he might have been comparing us that night...the way you too talked and joked seemed so familiar, it kind of made me a bit envious too.” Credence blushed at his own confessions, when exactly did he get so open with that man?

Newt couldn't stop smiling, Credence was the most lovely thing he’d ever seen in his life, and he talked so softly he had to get closer to his mouth to listen over the movie music and noise. Their thin noses brushed and they both chuckled.

“Well, the truth is...after he broke up with me I just didn't get over him, and I kept coming to his apartment to try and get him to indulge me. He always let me spend the night in his bed so I guess we never really stopped loving each other… that was until he met you, of course, he doesn't even reply to my messages anymore, the flirty ones at least.”

“He broke up with you?” Asked Credence, curious to know why their relationship came to an end when they seemed to get along so well.

“Yes, he did… but I don't want to talk about the past, oh, you should have seen Percy when you left after the dance, he was acting so smug telling me what a sexy ass you had… And I won't lie: when I was touching myself with your cute bottom all spread on my lap like that, I wished I could just fuck you right there… you turned me on so much, Credence…”

Newt’s fingers carded through Credence's black hair and pushed his head slightly forward while he eyed his mouth, announcing his next move. But Credence turned his face in the last moment, so Newt's kiss landed on the commissure of his lips.

“We...we shouldn't kiss behind Percival's back, I don't want to cheat on him…” Excused himself the boy with his red face still turned, as if he was focusing on the movie they were supposed to watch.

But Newt didn't back away, he kissed his cheek and jaw lovingly, caressing his neck with so very gentle fingers.

“It's okay, bunny… he knows the kind of things I want to do to you and yet he allowed me to bring you here.” His mouth came back to Credence's, trying to tempt him into opening his lips for him. “I’ve been thinking about all the things Percy probably did to you when I left… did he give you what you wanted?”

Credence was starting to get too aroused now, the soft dirty talking that man was giving him was impossibly erotic. His lovely accent only made things worse, and the fact that they were at a semi public place, good lord, it was making him harder.

“He did…” He whispered, biting his own lip as if he felt guilty for confessing.

“What did he do to you, Credence? Please tell me, I need to know.”

Newt looked him in the eyes with such an intensity it was impossible to resist him. Credence remembered all too well the things Mr Graves did to him that night, and he shouldn't have been able to tell them to Newt so easily, but he did.

“He… he made me sit on his face...to lick me…”

Oh, God. He heard the man groan from pleasure.

“Do you like it when he licks your boycunt with his big tongue, baby? Does he make you all wet and open?” Newt had this delicious ability to whisper and steal little kisses from his lips at the same time, brushing him with his tongue and teeth as he said the words, and Credence could no longer keep his mouth closed now.

“Y-yeah… he loves thrusting it deep inside...and… it feels so good…” He answered, half hating himself for sharing the secret things Percival did to him in bed, and half loving the thrill of speaking them aloud.

“Fuck... Credence you're such a naughty boy, which do you like more his mouth or his cock?”

The way he whispered the word ‘cock’ sent an electric jolt down Credence's spine.

Newt closed the little distance that still separated their mouths and entangled his tongue with his in a sweet licking dance, kissing him openly now and not letting him talk much.

“I… I d-don't….know…” Managed to answer the boy between kisses. “I love everything… about him…”

“I wish I could have you sitting on my face too, I would make you forget about him, Credence.” Said Newt stopping for a moment to look him in the eyes intensely, right before diving once more for his mouth.

His lips were so hungry and noisy Credence feared someone might hear them, but he loved the sweet candy taste he had on his tongue, so different from the sour tinge of alcohol he is used to feel on Graves's mouth when they kiss after dinner.

Newt’s hands were roaming his sides and only stopped to hold his waist possessively, bringing him closer still.

“My tongue is a bit longer than his, I could fuck you much deeper with it... don't you want to try? We can call him when we get out of here to tell him that you're going to sleep at my place tonight, I’m sure he wouldn't mind…”

One of his hands slipped further down and grabbed the bulge in his groin, his lips twitched into a pleased smile against his and Credence flushed red. He hadn't realised just how big his dick had become with just some kissing and touching.

“No...n-no..this is not right, Newt… I want you to take me home…” He tried to get away from him, tearing his mouth away from his and holding his hand to prevent more touching, but Newt wasn't about to let him go that easily.

“Don't you want to know what it feels to be with another man, Credence? You wouldn't be cheating, we don't have to fuck if you don't want to...I’d just love to eat your little hole, maybe suck your cock if you want too…”

Credence started shivering from pleasure, he watched the way Newt’s hand stroked his length over the fabric of his jeans and tried very hard not to imagine how insanely good it would feel to have his mouth on his cock right there. He was horrified to find himself thinking that maybe he was right, maybe it wasn't cheating if they didn't fuck… After all Mr Graves had allowed that Polynesian masseur to finger and masturbate him right in front of him back in Tahiti. Maybe they could invite Newt over again and…

“No...no, Percival is my boyfriend, I don't want to do anything if he's not here with me…”

But too late, with his other hand Newt started pinching one of Credence's nipples under his tee, squeezing it deliciously hard. And that combined with the constant rubbing over his cock soon brought him to the edge, making him cover his own mouth with a hand the moment he started cumming inside his boxers.

“Oh, what's wrong, darling? You spilled yourself already…? What a mess, your daddy won't be happy about it.” Teased him Newt as he slipped his hand inside his pants to dip a finger in his come, and bringing it up to his face he licked it lewdly.

Credence looked at him in disbelief, as the afterglow started fading, his mind slowly regained sense and the guilt of what he'd just done sank in. He had kissed another man! And not just an innocent peck like the other night in front of his lover no, he  had shared his mouth in the most intimate and inappropriate way, and even ended up getting off right there in a public place!

“I… I need to go to the restrooms…” He mumbled, confused by his own stupidity.

“Hey it's alright, Credence, Percival won't get mad about it, relax…”

Newt stood from his seat and accompanied the boy to the toilets, guiding him through the halls. Credence felt so lost and shocked that he could barely think straight, all his attention was focused on the disgusting sensation of his dampened underwear. He felt like a kid who'd just peed himself in public, although he knew his dark jeans concealed the stains pretty well, the uncomfortable wetness was still there.

Newt dragged him inside one of the cubicles, the whole place was thankfully empty so no one noticed that two men entered the same booth, and he helped him with the belt and zip of his pants.

“You...you don't need to...I can…” Credence felt absolutely embarrassed for having ended up like that on their first date, he was positively sure Newt would never want to be his friend now.

Newt looked up at him and lowered his dirty boxers, revealing his flaccid dick, completely covered in his sticky white sperm.

“Don't worry, Credence, it was my fault, I should have been more careful with you…” He grabbed some toilet paper and started wiping him very delicately, and when he was done he kissed the bone of one of his hips, smiling up at him. “You were so beautiful when you came, baby… I’ll never forget it.”

Credence blushed even harder at that, and quickly pulled his pants up to cover himself.

“I’m sorry, I ruined everything...and… I don't know what to say to Mr Graves when I get home…” whispered Credence covering his face, ashamed. But Newt took his hands between his and leaned forward to steal a kiss from his lips, smiling against his mouth.

“You didn't ruin anything, and you don't have to go back tonight if you don't want to, we can go to my place and put your clothes on the washer while we do all those things we talked about before… I can take you home later and he’ll never find out, what do you say?” Suggested the young doctor, slipping a hand down to squeeze his butt playfully.

Credence couldn't help whining a bit at the idea of spending the evening naked in Newt's bed, but that would definitely be considered cheating, and he'd never do that to the man he loved.

“Please stop asking… I really don't want to hurt Mr Graves... just...just take me home, please.” He said after a long and breathy last kiss.

They looked at each other knowing that it wasn't because they didn't want to have sex, it was because they just couldn't do it behind Percival's back. The man just meant too much for both of them.

“Okay, I’m taking you back, but I want you to come shopping with me on Wednesday… now, wait for me outside, I’ve got to take care of something before we go.”

Credence's eyes wandered south at that, and he gasped aloud when he spotted the big bulge of his hard dick perfectly shaped under the fabric of his pants. He covered his mouth and walked out of the cubicle as fast as he could. He held his breath and bit his lips anxiously until he heard the soft moan that probably announced that Newt had finished taking care of his erection.

He tried not to seem too affected when the man came out at last and washed his hands on the sink, as if he hadn't just been masturbating in a public restroom.

They headed to Graves’s apartment and Newt kissed him goodnight one last time before making him promise to meet again that Wednesday. Then Credence got out of his car and took the elevator thinking about what he was going to say to his boyfriend.

“Credence, I wasn't expecting you to get back so soon… how was the movie?” Asked Percival when he saw him walking through the door. He came up to him and sweetly wrapped his arms around his shoulders to bring him in for a kiss, but the boy, for the first time in their life together, turned away to dodge it.

Percival looked at him and Credence blushed intensely, just realising what had happened.

“Are you okay, baby?” Asked Graves.

“Yes, I’m sorry...I just need to go to the bathroom…”

“Oh, sure, go ahead.”

Percival let go of him at last and Credence practically run to the bathroom. He was not in a hurry to use the toilet, but the excuse served him to elude uncomfortable questions. The truth was that he felt filthy, unworthy of him, he wanted to tell him what had happened but he was inevitably afraid that the man wouldn't be able to forgive him. What if he wanted to break up with him? No, no, no… he could not take that risk.

Credence took a quick shower to clean himself and even washed his teeth in an attempt to feel a bit less filthy. Then he put on his bathrobe and went back to the room to change into something comfortable for dinner.

He found Percival bustling about in the kitchen.

“Hey, angel… want to set the table for dinner? This lasagna is almost ready.” Asked him the man with a smile when he heard his footsteps.

“Okay…”

Credence couldn't help feeling uneasy during the whole dinner, the lasagna was delicious as always, but his mind was still swirling with images of Newt, of his lips so close, of his green eyes glistening in the dark…

When they finished, Credence took the empty plates to the dishwasher and stored the rests of the lasagna in the refrigerator, but when he returned to the table, Graves held him by the waist and made him sit on his lap.

“I called Newt, he told me you had a little accident when you were watching the movie. Wanna talk about it?”

Credence could not hold his gaze at that, he felt a heavy knot building in his throat already. It had been quite some days since the last time he’d cried.

“I’m so sorry… I know it was not right...I didn't want to cheat on you…” Said Credence, his face was starting to turn a hot shade of crimson.

Percival cupped his jaw with one of his big hands, forcing him to make eye contact with him.

“It’s okay, Credence, you can tell me about it… did Newt try to molest you?” He asked with his softest tone.

“No… well, he started talking about… he asked me about the kind of things you did to me in bed… and then…” His voice broke right when he was about to say it, he had to take a deep breath and close his eyes to say the words: “he kissed me.”

Percival smiled.

“Oh, dear… there's nothing wrong in a few kisses, you two already kissed when he came here the other night, remember? And I loved watching you…”

“No, it was not like that… I knew it wasn't right if you weren't there to watch, and I kissed back…” Now Credence could not stop himself anymore, he started crying again, his lips trembled so much that he could barely talk. “A-and it wasn't… a… f-few kisses...it was a r-real kiss, like the ones y-you give me in bed… with… with tongue…”

Graves could not stand to see him coming undone over something as trivial as a kiss, he caressed the back of his neck and let him hide his face in the crook of his shoulder, as he’d done countless times when his boy needed to shed some tears. He could not stand to be responsible for his breakdown, he needed to let him know that everything was perfectly fine.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby, there’s no reason to cry, why are you crying? You haven’t done anything wrong and I won’t blame neither of you if you wanted to share some kisses… come on, Credence, you know I love you.”

They both kept silent as his sobbing subdued slowly. Percival kept caressing his neck lovingly, despite hating to know that Credence had suffered much through his life, he still found that he loved every second he could spend comforting him like that. He lived for him.

“I don’t want to cheat on you, but I couldn’t resist him… he was so gentle and nice to me…” Whispered Credence when he felt calm enough to raise his head again.

“He’s a very sweet guy, just as you are, Credence, and it’s okay if you wanted to kiss another man. He did not force you, did he?”

Credence allowed himself to smile feebly, remembering Newt’s insistent attempts to meet his lips in the darkness of the movie theater.

“I don’t know… I mean, I felt bad at first, but I really find him attractive and he spoke so nicely… the way he kissed me was just so intense I could not think much… so I just kissed back…”

Percival couldn’t help smiling too, in his mind he pictured the two boys talking softly together as he and Credence were doing, their mouths so closely that it would be impossible not to start kissing almost accidentally.

“And did you like it, baby boy? Did he kiss you so good that he made you come in your pants just from that”

Credence felt something twitching underneath him, between Graves’s legs. He still felt guilty about what he’d done and couldn’t really understand why that man was getting aroused over the thought of his boyfriend cheating on him.

“It was good, but … he touched me a bit too...over my clothes...and I was so turned on from the things he said…” He said in an attempt to justify himself, Credence didn’t want to admit openly that he could have stopped everything from happening had he wanted to do so.

But Percival’s eyes only darkened at those words, he was well aware of how much Newt liked to talk during make out sessions, it was one of the things that he loved about him.

“What kind of things did he say to you?” He asked in a breathy whisper, the weight of Credence's ass was starting to crush the growing bulge in his groin. And the boy seemed to notice it perfectly well too, because he shifted slightly to adjust to it.

“He… he said he wanted me to sit on his face too… to eat my ass and fuck me with… with his tongue…” Credence felt his own erection pulsing again just from remembering those words.

“Fuck, Credence… I would have come too, baby.” Percival's mouth began sliding along Credence's jaw, looking for his lips to try and kiss him again. “I was surprised when he told me he was bringing you back home, you know? If I’d been him, I would have kidnapped you… I would have kept you all for myself, to make love to you day and night, baby doll…”

Normally when a conversation arrived at that point of tension, it meant that it was time to take it to the bed, but not that day. Credence could not forget the fact that he'd just kissed another man, and realising that they were getting horny over the description of such an act suddenly seemed so wrong he had to stop right there.

“No, no… Mr Graves, I’m not a baby doll… I’m an idiot, I shouldn't have done that!” He stood from his lap, frowning. “Stop trying to kiss me, I don't deserve any affection from you, I know you said that it was ok, but it was not...You...you should punish me…”

Percival looked at him all serious. If it had been anybody else the idea of punishment would have turned him on like crazy, but coming from Credence it was completely unappealing, it meant an entirely different thing. The nice mood they’d been creating had shattered with those words.

“Do you really want me to punish you?”

“Yes…” Credence's voice quivered slightly, but he stared at him decidedly. He’d been used to physical punishments since he was a kid, they had always represented a way for cleansing for him, but he knew Percival did not see them that way.

Whenever they discussed the discipline his Ma had imposed on Credence, the argument reached a dead point where Percival insisted that it was not a good form of education and Credence replied that it hadn’t been so bad either. They would need some time to figure that issue out.

Percival sighed and scratched his stubble as if trying to decide how to proceed next.

“On your knees.” He commanded, signalling with a hand the space between his legs. “I’m going to use you.”

“But… that wouldn't be a punishment, you have to… you have to hurt me.”

“I don't get pleasure from hurting others, I’m gonna use your mouth and send you to bed without sex tonight, isn't that punishment enough?”

Credence lowered his gaze in defeat and nodded, then he kneeled in front of him and opened the fly of his pants to take his cock out. He tried not to feel too attracted to it, and not to enjoy it as much as he usually did, he did not deserve it.

He began as always, lapping at the sides carefully coating it in spit to make the skin slippery. Then he took the head inside his mouth, licking it delicately.

“Let me help you with that.” Whispered Graves, and without further notice he held a fist of his black hair and pushed him down, making him swallow his cock in a single thrust. “Yeah, take it like a good boy…”

Credence gasped and held to his thighs for support, but offered no resistance and allowed him to move his head as he wanted, he deserved being treated like that, he even enjoyed the thought that he was being used for the pleasure of the one he loved most. He concentrated on breathing and controlling his gag reflex as best as he could to serve him better.

“There… you’ve got such a small mouth, baby… God, that feels good...I always try to go gentle on you, but this feels so fucking good…” Said Percival in between groans of pleasure, he used both his hands to hold Credence's head, moving it a bit faster and harder.

Credence was starting to have real problems to breathe properly now, he was being pushed  down so hard that his nose was constantly pressing against Graves’s pelvic muscles. His eyes began filling with tears but he did not try to stop it, he found he loved being punished like that, giving Percival total control felt incredibly good. He couldn’t help moaning sweetly when  the man stroked his tense jaw, appreciating the effort he was making for him.

“I’m almost there, baby boy… you want daddy to paint that pretty face, uh? Yeah… I’m coming now… I’m coming…”

Graves pulled him up a bit less forcefully to take his cock out of his throat, and pumped himself as he watched his boy coughing and gasping for air. But he hadn't released him yet, he held him close and Credence closed his eyes shut right before the thick splutters of his come hit his face. Percival did not take his eyes off of him as he appreciated how his sperm mixed with the tear streaks that rolled down his red cheeks.

“There, such a gorgeous boy… all covered in come, is that what you wanted, babydoll?”

Credence stayed there on the floor and nodded, his eyelashes were heavy and sticky with come, but he looked up at him with his big eyes.

“Will you forgive me… Mr Graves…?”

Percival felt his heart softening, that perfectly innocent boy was not like Newt pr Abernathy or any other lover he could have had before, and he already regretted having been so rough on him, but he couldn't just pass such a beautiful picture.

“There’s nothing to forgive, angel… but I want to take a photo of you like this, to remember how naughty you can be, sometimes your pretty looks can be deceiving…” He took his phone out of his pocket and held him by the back of his head to bring him closer to his still half hard dick. “Here, lick it clean like a good boy…”

Credence did not want to look up, he knew he was going to take a picture of him looking so wretched, but he deserved being reminded of what he did. Percival still insisted he did nothing wrong, but he definitely felt better after a nice punishment like that, where he could show his man what an obedient and good boy he was. So he opened his mouth  and gently  lapped at the tip of his cock, cleaning any rests of cum from inside the folds of his foreskin too.

“My beautiful Credence.. you're such a good boy, darling, I can't be mad at you…”

Percival hoisted him up to make him sit on his lap again and cleaned his face with a napkin, but seeing that it was starting to dry rather fast he held his hand delicately and dragged him to their bathroom to clean him with a dampened towel.

“It's okay to experience new things, you know? If it was with some stranger I would get really worried for you but knowing Newt I’m sure he would never do anything to hurt you… There's nothing wrong in sharing some kisses with him, so I don't want you to come crying, you can tell me about it, I won't get mad.”

He kissed his lips lightly, and Credence allowed him to thrust his tongue in and even responded avidly, as more tears filled his eyes.

“But… Newt, he wants me to go shopping with him on Wednesday… what if something else happens? I don't want to cheat on you, Percival… but he's trying to seduce me, as you said…”

“Yeah, that bitch, he knows what he's doing….” Percival sighed and took Credence back to bed. “I’m not scared of losing you, baby, because I know that what we have is stronger than that, I know you love me as much as I love you… He can try to touch you all he wants that I know you’ll come back to me and everything will be fine.”

Percival wiped his tears away and kissed his eyes to help him relax, both comfortably tucked in bed.

“I love you… I’ll always come back to you…”

“I know, baby, I love you too…”

 

Percival turned to his side to use his phone one last time before setting it on the night table, then he returned to kiss Credence as intimately and sweetly as Newt had done that evening. And, to the boy's surprise, he then slid down his body, pulling the waistband of his boxers along to reach his skin and pleasure him as he did almost every night. Credence tried to protest at first, but as he’d done at the dark movie theater, he ended up melting under the attentions of his mouth.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the smut, next chapter will be even smuttier xd  
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another Crewt chapter, only smut, with almost no plot as always xdxd hope you like it!!

###  Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  


Credence woke up that Wednesday with a knot in his stomach, he had breakfast with Graves as always and tried to smile and seem normal so as not to worry him. But inside he felt terribly anxious. 

  
  
  


The day before he received a text from a new number:

 

“Hey, it's Newt, Percy gave me your number. Are we still on for tomorrow? You want to have lunch together?” 

 

Credence then struggled for several minutes until he found the words to answer:

 

“Sure, where do you want to meet?” 

 

And just seconds after he’d sent his reply, his phone buzzed again:

 

“I’ll pick you up at Percy's flat, is that okay?”

 

“Yes, thanks, see you tomorrow, then?” He wrote.

 

“See you tomorrow, bunny.” 

 

Credence's face glowed when he saw that pet name, but said nothing else. The rest of the day he tried to keep busy to prevent his mind from wandering too much. And fortunately, Percival just seemed to be as distracted as he was, because he constantly sent him texts asking what he was doing and if he wanted to order food that night to have some alone time in the tub when he arrived home. He even called to tell him that he had been staring at his photo all day and that he was getting harder by the minute, so he’d better be waiting for him with the tub ready for a nice bath.

 

And effectively, when the man came home and Credence went to receive him at the door, he picked the boy in his arms and carried him straight to their bathroom. There they took off their clothes and entered the tub with all the massage programs on, to relax together with an intense symphony of bubbles. Credence, as always, ended up on top of him, riding his cock like a good boy, while Percival watched him and complimented his wonderfully tight and perfect butt. That was one of those days when the man was so turned on that they'd end up spending the whole evening in bed, practicing all the different positions they knew of, until a delivery boy brought their dinner. Then they’d eat whatever Credence had ordered while watching some TV on the couch. 

 

When they went back to bed to get ready for sleep, Credence told Percival about his date with Newt the next day, and to his surprise, the man didn't seem bothered at all.

 

“I told you both of you would end up getting along, if you have doubts you don't need to go, but I really think you should give him a chance, he’s a great guy.” He said with absolute confidence. 

 

“I want to be friends with him… but it's the seduction part that worries me, what if he wants to take me to his place after shopping?”

 

Percival smiled at that and kissed the curve of his jaw lovingly on his way to his ear, where he whispered:

 

“Then call me so I can come too, I’m sure Newt wouldn't mind and we’d have a lot of fun together…” 

 

Credence's face blushed when he visualized the incredibly sexy picture of the three of them in bed having 'fun’.

 

“Percival… t-that's not right...he’s your ex…” 

 

“And you're my beautiful baby angel, I’m not sure if I want to share you yet, we shall see, darling.”

 

With those last words Percival wrapped his boy in his arms to bring him closer and kissed him goodnight. 

  
  
  
  


So when the intercom buzzed at Newt's arrival, Credence almost fell off the kitchen stool where he had been sitting. He was so nervous that he could barely talk during the ride to the mall, and he had to force himself to eat at least half of his pasta plate at the Italian restaurant where Newt had booked a very romantic table. And the man just tried to help him relax by caressing his knee under the table or holding his hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly, which only made things worse for Credence. 

 

Newt talked very animatedly about his job, his brother Theseus he lived with and all his dogs, which he had rescued from the dog pound. 

 

“Oh, but don't let me talk so much, Credence I don't want to bore you with all the stories of  my babies… so, what about you? I understand you no longer work at that strip club anymore, right?” Asked the young man with an inquiring smile.

 

Credence couldn't smile back, he didn't know how to explain his situation without arising suspicions, he wasn't ready to talk about that with him yet.

 

“I… er, no I don't… I didn't like it much so Percival told me to stop working there and to study something instead.” 

 

Newt Thankfully didn't press about the club subject and moved on: 

 

“That's great! What would you like to do, do you have anything in mind?”

 

“Oh, I haven't decided yet but I like computers… maybe something about informatics or something.” Credence blushed slightly, he always felt self conscious when he talked about himself.

 

“That's a very nice choice, and I’m sure Percy will support you in every way he can, he’s a very dedicated daddy… sometimes I miss that part of him…” Newt stared away with a dreamy look on his green eyes. 

 

“Daddy…? He’s not my… he’s not my dad.” Said Credence with his cheeks on fire.

 

“Not your real dad, but since he’s so old and you’re so young and he takes such good care of you we could say that he’s your daddy now, your sugar daddy.” 

 

“Sugar daddy…” 

 

Credence couldn't help imagining his beloved Mr Graves laying in bed all covered in cake frosting, waiting for him to lick it all off of his skin. But now he understood why Mr Graves and Newt often referred to him like that.

 

“He’s so kind and loving… was he mad at you when you returned home with your stained pants? He called me saying that you were acting strange so I had to tell him what happened.” Newt looked at him with a very naughty grin on his lips and lowered his voice to whisper: “And later he told me that he had to punish you for having cheated on him with me…” 

 

Credence felt Newt's hand creeping to his knee under the table, squeezing him with strong fingers.

 

“I… can't talk...a-about that here… Newt…” 

 

“Do you want to go to the toilet with me? You can tell me the kind of things he did to punish you… I’m dying to know, Credence…” 

 

Credence had to swallow his whole cup of wine at that. 

 

“Please... I really don't want to talk about that here…” 

 

“Alright, I understand, dear… listen when we finish here let me take you to my favourite store, I want to buy you a couple of things that I know Graves will love.” Newt winked an eye at him and released his knee at last.

 

“Oh, you don't have to buy me anything… I couldn't possibly accept…” Began stuttering Credence, but the other man made him stop taping his lips with a finger.

 

“None of that, Credence, besides I already have something for you, a little gift to apologize for what happened at the movie the other day, you can try it on later in the changing room if you want…”

 

Thankfully the conversation turned towards the fashion topic, so Credence didn't have to think about what would happen if  they were to meet alone in one of those changing booths.

Newt asked him about styles he liked and if he preferred to see Percival in those expensive suits he wore at work or in a more casual attire. 

  
  


When lunch was over, they headed to that store Newt told him about and he personally picked some clothes for Credence to try on, including a very skinny pair of jeans he wanted to see him with. Then the man practically shoved him inside one of those changing booths, and after he made sure no one was watching he went in too. 

 

“Newt…! We...we can't be both in the same-” 

 

Credence tried to protest but Newt covered his mouth with his lips, kissing him hungrily and pushing him against the back wall of the tiny room. It was not a gentle kiss, it just seemed as if Newt was so incredibly thirsty that he had to drink from Credence's spit to satiate himself. He licked and bit his lips with a playful smile, while his hands slipped to the front of the boy’s pants to unzip his fly and tug them open. 

 

“Mmph… N-newt!” Credence managed to escape his lips for a second and taking his hands down he stopped him from pulling his underwear down, along with his pants.

 

“Shhh, keep your voice down, bunny…” Soothed him Newt. “I just want to help you undress, don't you want to see what I bought you?” 

 

Credence stood still, suddenly terrified by the possibility of someone finding them entangled like that. His heart hammered madly inside his chest, but he couldn't just shove Newt off and walk away, he was curious to see what he'd bought for him. 

 

The young doctor's smile widened and he rewarded him with a soft peck on his lips for staying quiet. Then he pulled from an inside pocket of his jacket a beautifully packaged golden box, it was the size of an iPad, square and flat, and he offered it to Credence. 

 

“Percy told me he had to punish you that night, for the way you allowed me to kiss you…” whispered Newt in his ear, not letting him open the box just yet, and retrieving his phone from another pocket he unlocked it and brought it up for Credence to see. “He sent me this photo of you, and told me he had to mark you with his scent, because you were only his, his sexy babydoll…”

 

And to Credence's horror, he opened the picture Percival had taken of him that night. His stomach flipped from the embarrassment when he saw his own face, all painted with white blobs of come, with the tip of his tongue out, licking the head of Mr Graves's cock like a good boy.

He felt his eyes filling with tears and his vision blurred, he turned his face to the side in an attempt to avoid Newt's stare. He didn't even remember the last time he felt so ashamed.

 

“I touched myself five times to this photo yesterday… you look so good, Credence, so pretty and submissive…” 

 

Newt breathed hard against his cheek, as if he had trouble staying calm and composed in their closeness.

 

“But I don't want you to get punished because of me, so I bought you this, Percy can't stay mad when he sees you with this, I promise…” 

 

He helped Credence open the golden box, and under some sheets of crimson silky paper, the boy found the most beautiful pair of panties he’d seen in his life. 

 

“Newt…” He whispered, not knowing what to think. Waves of shame still flooded through him, but feeling how aroused Newt was, knowing that he'd masturbated thinking of him, and seeing his lovely lips smiling for him, made him feel desired. They kissed shyly once more, and Credence's heart eased, it was almost impossible not to like that man. 

 

Newt held the box and allowed him to take the panties to see them better. They were truly a piece of art, made entirely of a very fine and delicate black translucent tulle, decorated scarcely with black and golden embroidered flowers and lace. And at the back, Credence had to gulp loudly, there was a not-so-subtle heart shaped hole, not exactly in the middle but a bit lower.

He felt his face burning red when he imagined himself with those panties on.

 

“Your daddy will love you so much when you show them to him tonight, bunny… he won't even have to take them off to fuck you…” Newt tossed the empty box in a corner and took his hand back to Credence's pants, tugging them down. “Let's try them on, to make sure they fit you perfectly, what do you say?” 

 

Credence knew he should have refused, he should have given them back to him and run away at that moment. But his legs were so wobbly that he could barely stand straight, and the tiny voice that warned him of the consequences of staying there sounded so distant he couldn't hear it anymore. 

“Here, hold my phone, darling… and let me help you with this…” He took the panties from Credence's hands and gave him his phone instead. The boy did not question why he had to hold onto it, nor did he say that he could perfectly well undress and try the panties on by himself. His mind was so foggy that he was no longer in control of anything, he just watched Newt kneel before him, pulling his jeans down to take them off. 

 

“Lift your shirt.” Ordered him the man while he stared at his naked form, taking in the sight of his half hardening dick. Credence rolled the hem of his tee to keep it out of the way to see better too.

 

Then Newt made him slip his feet through the legs of the panties and put them on him very delicately, adjusting with gentle fingers his cock inside the fine tulle. Somehow the underwear fit him incredibly well, and it felt so good against Credence's skin, so silky and right. He looked at himself in the tall mirror in front of him and gasped at the sheer beauty of the reflection. 

 

“Aren't you lovely…?” Whispered Newt looking up at him from the floor. He grazed his hips and thighs with both hands, admiring the perfect contrast of the black lace over Credence's ivory skin. 

 

“They...they’re beautiful…” replied Credence, blushing intensely. 

 

Newt’s face was so close to his intimate parts now, that his cock twitched in interest inside the panties, seeking attention. They both looked at it and Newt smiled, leaning forward to place a small kiss on the growing bulge. 

 

“Turn around, please… let me see the back.” 

 

Credence obeyed without second thought, with a hand he kept his shirt out of the way and with the other the clutched Newt’s phone tightly, trying not to drop It.

He turned his head to look at the mirror again, the panties fit his round ass so well he almost felt proud of his own butt, with those sexy bubble cheeks that Mr Graves complimented every night. 

 

“What a pretty sight you are, Credence…” whispered Newt, still kneeled at Credence's feet. “God...I’m so jealous… to think that Percy can touch you like this whenever he wants…”

 

Newt’s hands roamed up his legs and grabbed his buttocks without hesitation, kneading his flesh devotedly. His ass cheeks parted before his eyes and he could peek at the little hole in the center of the heart shaped cut of the panties. 

Credence gasped aloud when he felt himself being exposed in that way, but did not protest or move away, he just observed Newt's expression from over his shoulder. 

The young doctor leaned forward again and planted a kiss on top on one of his cheeks, he looked up at Credence with his green eyes darkened with lust, not smiling anymore. 

 

“I just can't wait any longer, Credence… you look delicious…” 

 

And Credence felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw Newt spreading him open and kissing his hole ever so slightly, barely placing his lips on it.  

 

“N-newt… please…” He begged in a barely audible moan, whimpering in anticipation, and he didn't even knew if he was asking for him to stop or to go on. 

But he had to bring his forearm to his mouth to silence himself the moment he felt the tip of a wet and hot tongue lapping up his seam and over his entrance through the heart cut. Newt licked him so very slowly and sweetly that he almost forgot where they were, he only wanted that tongue to keep doing it. And he felt it again, and again, and again, so warm that he felt as if he was on fire, and so wet that the spit of Newt's mouth leaked down his balls deliciously slowly, dampening his new panties. 

 

“You taste too good, baby… I’ve wanted to eat your pussy like this for so long…” Whispered Newt in between kisses. “Whenever Percy sent me photos of you naked, sleeping under the sun or swimming in that pool in Tahiti, I just couldn't help imagining the things I could do if I had you…”

 

That confession made Credence's hair stand on ends, he couldn't believe percival shared the photos he took of him with other men. But quickly the feeling of Newt's tongue pushing inside his rim made it impossible for him to think straight. 

 

Outside the changing room they could hear people chatting and laughing, oblivious to the forbidden things they were doing in one of the booths, so they had to try and keep their noises to the very minimum. Credence covered his mouth with the back of the hands he used to hold Newt's phone, and Newt just pressed his whole face against his ass to muffle the wet sounds of his tongue lapping and thrusting inside of him. 

He wished he could tell him all the dirty things that came to his mind while he pleasured him, but he needed to make it quick, he couldn't risk being caught red-handed. 

 

And Credence could barely take in what was going on, he was sure it had to be a dream somehow, he was not really being eaten by his boyfriend's ex in a public place. But he had to admit that that tongue knew how to fuck him right, it went in so deep, a bit deeper than what Percival’s could go, and those lips kissed him just so good… he was losing himself already. 

 

“Yes...oh, yes... that's so good, Newt…” He whispered while he rolled his hips and pushed his ass back against his face not ashamed anymore.

 

Then he felt one of Newt's hands slipping to the front to grab his hard cock over the fabric of the panties, he was dripping precum already.

So the man pulled his tongue out of him with a few last licks and sucked on his own fingers to coat them in spit, before bringing them to his hole. 

 

“You want me to make you cum, bunny…? I’ll let you fill my mouth with your milk...turn around now…” said Scamander with a satisfied smile.

 

“Oh, god... please...Newt...I can't hold it much longer…” 

 

Credence heard himself whine desperately for release, as if Mr Graves hadn't fucked him to repletion just the night before. 

 

“shhh, I’ve got you, baby… I’ve got you…” 

 

Newt lowered the panties to his knees to prevent them from staining and with a reassuring smile he opened his mouth wide to swallow Credence's cock in one go. He kept it inside as far as he could while his wet fingers poked the loose rim of his ass, before dipping inside much deeper than his tongue. 

 

“Aaah...nnhg…” Credence had to bring his hand to his mouth again to try and shut himself, and he forced his eyes open to see the beautiful face of that man moving between his legs. 

 

Newt started bobbing his head and moving his fingers at the same rhythm, reaching Credence's prostate so easily that he didn't need much effort to bring him to the edge. He licked the head of his cock inside his mouth and deep throated him while his other hand massaged his balls. And he could feel his muscles clenching around his fingers the moment he began climaxing, his load shooting at the back of his mouth. 

Newt stayed kneeled there, carefully milking him until Credence begged him stop,  and after putting his panties back on, he finally stood again.

 

“That was good, wasn't it?” Whispered Newt against Credence's lips, stealing kisses from him while he still recovered consciousness. “Such a lovely thing you are, Credence… I wish I could fuck you right now… you're so wet and stretched that it'd be too easy for me to slide my cock in that little pussy…”

  
  


And those words made Credence panic once more, now that he was back on earth, the guilt of what they’d just done dawned on him with full force. 

 

“Please don't…” He breathed shakily, he felt so embarrassed of the things he said to him, of the way he gave in. 

 

“It's okay, Credence, I’d never make love to you in a place like this, you deserve so much more…” Newt smiled reassuringly, holding his face between his hands. “You enjoyed my present then? Will you show it to Percy tonight?” 

 

Credence had to look away at that question, even more embarrassed, and nodded feebly. 

 

Newt took his phone back and checked the time, they still had a couple of hours left before Percival returned home, so he stayed in the changing room with Credence to  _ help _ him try different things on. Credence felt a bit more relaxed now and even enjoyed the flirting jokes that Newt constantly threw at him, and the intimate touching that they shared in that tiny booth. The young doctor tried a few things himself too, and they ended up walking out of that shop with a nice bunch of bags on each hand. 

 

Before heading back to Grave’s apartment, Newt invited Credence to a milkshake at an ice cream shop.  

 

“I wish I didn’t have to return you, Credence… I wish I could just take you home with me and have you all for myself.” Confessed Newt with a small grin on his lips. “Oh, but knowing Percy as well as I do, I’m sure he’d knock down my door to come and rescue you.” 

 

For an instant, the violent and wild images of Percival beating Grindelwald flashed in Credence’s mind and his jaw clenched tightly, surely he’d never do that to Newt. And with relief he remembered the man saying that he could call him to join them if he wanted. 

He thought about telling Newt about his stripper days, what would he think of him? Of course he already knew that something serious had happened, and that Credence had refused going to the police or even to a hospital, but he wasn't ready yet to explain once more all the faults of his life. He wished he could just have had the kind of life Newt had, with friends, a family, an awesome older brother… so he could not feel so ashamed of himself.

 

But he kept silent once again. 

 

Before he realised Newt was taking him back to Percival’s apartment, and with a very sweet kiss he bade him goodnight and drove off.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, very soon more punishments for Credence for being so cute and even less plot!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked it, and if you hated it let me know too hahaha bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuh, it's been so hard to put this chapter together, Christmas is a bad time for writing xd I apologize for whatever mess you may encounter while reading haha and hope you like it anyways

###  Chapter 7

 

 

Credence spent the next hours trying to decide the best way to explain everything that happened at the changing room with Newt. But he just didn't know how or when to bring up the subject. 

 

Unfortunately, Percival seemed to be ahead of him, and when they finished dinner, he simply said:

 

“Newt sent me something this evening.”

 

And he placed his phone on top of the tablecloth and played a recording. Credence kept silent to listen intently, wondering what could Newt have sent that compromised their relationship. But then he heard the heavy breathing, moans and whimpering, and soft whispers of a voice that he was surprised to recognise as his own. 

 

“N-newt... that's...oh, that's so good...Newt, p-please…” He heard himself saying, and he realised with a pang of anger why Newt had asked him to hold his phone.

 

Neither of them uttered a word while the record went on, Percival bit his lower lip and kept his gaze down while Credence's moans filled the room the moment he climaxed inside Newt's mouth. It hadn't been that loud at the booth but he’d kept the phone close to his face, so there was no mistaking whose voice it was.

 

Credence felt his whole body shiver with embarrassment, his skin glowed red, and he refused to look at Percival in the eyes.

 

Graves pushed his chair away from the table, but didn’t stand, he signaled him to come sit on his lap, and Credence hesitated briefly before walking around the table to do so. He let the man wrap his arms around his waist and tried to remain calm.

 

“I’m glad to know that you had such a good time with Newt” He said softly, with a very comforting smile on his lips. “But I really want you to talk to me…”

 

“And I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how…” 

 

Credence’s voice quivered slightly when he spoke, he felt guilty for not having explained earlier, and so ashamed of the way his own voice had sounded. 

 

“Hey, hey... it's okay, I know you are still a bit shy when it comes to this kind of things, but I wished you could just relax and talk to me, baby… I want you to talk to me about everything.”

 

Percival tried to kiss his red lips and Credence backed away from him once more.

 

“You mean you are not angry with me? I know you love me and want me to be friends with Newt, but he… he kissed me again and did some… other things to me… don’t you care what I do behind your back?”  

 

The boy stared at him at last, he seemed confused.

 

“Of course I do, Credence, but I also want you to have fun.” Whispered Percival calmly, he couldn't help smiling. “I could never be angry with you, because I know you love me… I trust Newt and I trust you, the thought of you two kissing and touching each other only turns me on, baby…”

 

Credence's face could not turn any redder, and he did not dodge Graves’s mouth when he tried to kiss him again. Their lips met so very gently and sweetly that he ended up smiling too.

 

“Please, tell me what he did to you, baby boy, I need to know if you enjoyed yourself, come on…” Percival embraced Credence's waist a bit tighter, bringing him closer.

 

“You...you won't get mad at him if I tell you…?” Asked Credence, he bit his lip innocently and the man  felt his heart melt at the view.

 

“I’d only get mad at him if he dared to hurt you, you know I’ll never let anyone harm you again, angel…” 

 

They shared a deliciously soft kiss and Credence whispered “I know” quietly against his mouth. 

 

“He took me shopping after lunch, he said he wanted to buy me sexy things, and that you’d like them too…” Explained Credence with another tiny smile. 

 

“Yeah, that's why you had all those bags from that store he loves, right?”

 

“Yes, but he also told me that he felt bad for what happened the other day, and that he had a gift for me, so he took me to a changing room to help me try it on…” That last part came out as a whisper, he suddenly felt too embarrassed to keep going, his face burned hotly under Percival's gaze. But the man seemed to understand.

 

“A gift? What kind of gift, baby?” He asked with heavy eyelids, his voice as smooth as velvet.

 

“A pair of…” Credence swallowed hard and buried his face in his neck, unable to look him in the eyes. “A pair of panties…”

 

Graves let out a low chuckle. 

 

“Yeah, Newt loves lingerie… are you wearing them now?”  

 

Credence felt his stomach twitching anxiously, that was the part he'd been fearing, he nodded slowly, and knew what he'd ask him next. 

 

“Strip.” It came out as an order, not a request. 

 

Percival let go of his boy to make him stand right there in front of him. 

 

“H-here…?” Hesitated Credence, looking around as if he feared someone might just enter through the door and see them. 

 

“Yes, do it now or I’ll rip your clothes off myself.” Graves felt his tone hardening considerably at the thought of what he was about to see, something wild and violent was stirring underneath his skin, and he didn't know if he could keep it under control much longer.

 

Credence started taking his sweatshirt and tee from over his head, when Percival looked at him with that kind of fire in his eyes it normally meant very intense and rough sex was about to come. He had only experienced it a couple of times, but Credence found he loved the way he treated him on those occasions.

He stepped out of his shoes and socks and looked at Graves the moment his hands undid the fly of his pants, opening the front to reveal the black embroidered panties at last. 

 

“Fuck...baby…” Percival leaned forward in his seat and with very strong hands he himself pulled his jeans all the way down, staring at him with hungry eyes. 

 

“You...you like them?” Asked Credence in a small voice, stepping out of his pants too. 

 

Percival did not answer, he didn't seem to have heard him, too busy holding Credence's hips in front of him to observe the way the delicate tulle held his hardening dick in a beautiful bulge. Oh, he looked exactly like the sexy baby doll he was, so pretty… That Newt bastard, he sure knew how to make him lose control.

 

“I feel good wearing them…” Confessed the boy with a very shy smile. 

 

“I bet you do, darling.” Graves's voice came out rather rough, as he slid a hand down the front of his groin, seizing him playfully. 

 

Those panties must have cost a fortune, they were not like the kind Credence used to wear at the club, the materials were too fine and delicate, it was a true piece of art. And when Percival's eyes had examined every little detail from the front, he himself turned him around, and Credence heard his breath catch in his throat the moment he saw the heart shaped hole. 

 

“Fuck…” He heard him whisper, and the next thing he felt was his face rubbing against the table cloth as Percival pushed him hard on the table, making him bend over to take a look at his ass. And just as he did with the front, he started massaging his buttocks with a hand, spreading them apart to peek at his hole, right before slipping a finger over it. 

 

“Mr Graves…!” Gasped Credence, he gripped the linen tablecloth in a fist and the cups in which they’d had wine fell down, one of them even cracked. 

 

“Oh, let me guess… Newt helped you put these on and he just couldn't resist the temptation, right? What did he do to you, baby? Tell daddy what he did to you…” Percival bent over him and bit his ear as his fingers kept teasing him, one hand on his backside the other down his front. “Come on, baby, did he fuck you? Or did he just suck your little cock…?” 

 

Credence was moaning loudly now, he loved it when Mr Graves touched him so roughly and talked dirty in his ear. 

 

“No… no, I’d never let no one fuck me… just you, only you…” He cried desperately. 

 

“Then what? Did you let him eat your pussy, baby boy? Did he fuck you with his tongue?”

 

“He...I c-couldn't stop him, he started licking m-me… and it felt...so….so good…” Credence felt his face soak with tears once more, he felt guilty, and did not know if Mr Graves would still make love to him now that he knew what a slut he really was. 

 

Credence felt Graves's body weight leaving him, and for a second his heart stopped, but when he spoke, his tone still felt warm and low, aroused.

 

“Then I think you deserve another punishment, Credence… and next time daddy asks about your day, you better tell him all the naughty things you've been doing if you don't want to face the consequences…” 

 

Percival undid the knot of his tie and took it off, then he held Credence's wrists together behind his back and tied them up, a bit loosely so as not to hurt his boy. 

 

“Time to go to bed, baby boy, come on…” He said while grabbing him by the neck and pushing him towards the bedroom. When they reached the bed, he shoved him onto the mattress unceremoniously, watching his naked body struggling to sit a bit straight. 

 

“Please…touch me, p-please…” Begged Credence, as he observed the way Mr Graves took off his vest, his dress shirt, belt, and pants right there in front of him.  He was getting more and more excited by the minute, and eyeing such a perfect body naked in front of him made his mouth water with hunger. His own cock felt so restraint inside the small panties, he needed to release it and touch himself at least.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, baby…You haven't said the magic word.” Percival took off his socks and underwear and held his boy’s chin in a hand, forcing him to look up, waiting for his answer.

 

“Please… Daddy…” 

 

He smiled satisfied and simply slid his hard member inside his open mouth, staring into his eyes as he fucked that lovely face. It was the first time Graves tied up his boy, always afraid of stirring bad memories for him or frightening him. But Credence sucked his dick as enthusiastically as ever and played the innocent part as he usually did in bed.

 

“You love daddy's cock, don’t you, princess?”  Teased Percival, pulling out before he lost control. “Look at you, all hard and pretty… I can’t blame Newt for wanting you so much, although I wonder why didn’t he get you one of those sexy bralettes for your little tits too…”

 

Credence bit his lower lip and looked down to see the way the man fondled one of his pecs, playing with his hardened nipple between his fingers, pinching and squeezing it. But he did not bend to suck him lovingly this time, his hands were not gentle with him and his jaw tightened with the effort to keep his violent urges at bay, Credence could see it in his eyes. 

 

“It...it hurts...daddy…” Complained the boy after a rather rough pinch to his other nipple. Both his tits were redder than ever, and they matched the tone of his naughty lips.

 

“Shhh, this is your punishment, baby boy… I’m gonna use your pretty ass now and you’re gonna stay quiet for daddy.” Percival looked at him very seriously, as if he wasn’t enjoying the situation at all, and holding his neck possessively he devoured his mouth one last time, before pushing him face down on the bed. “Atta boy, keep that cute ass of yours up here...there…” 

 

Graves made him arch his back as much as he could to maintain his bottom up for him, with both knees a bit spread apart to leave room for him between them. Then, he stretched a hand to retrieve from the night table the lube bottle before coming to kneel behind him. He took his time admiring the beautiful curve of his boy’s back and just couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss one of his smooth ass cheeks. He would have started eating his hole right there if it weren’t supposed to be a punishment, so he merely coated his fingers in the translucent lubricant and began smearing it over his entrance through the heart-shaped cut of the panties. Credence shivered and moaned the moment he felt his index finger entering him slowly, stretching his rim deliciously wet with very indecent noises, and groaned even louder when a second finger entered too, making him writhe in pleasure. 

 

“Ohh...oh that feels so good… please… daddy, I want to touch myself… I need…” Begged Credence in between moans while rolling and wiggling his ass, desperate to tend to his own neglected erection. 

 

“Now, now, princess… you know daddy always comes first…” With a playful slap to his buttocks, Graves made him stay still while he coated himself with more lube before slipping his cock through the hole in the panties and inside his boy’s warmth. He slid all the way in, slowly the first time, and faster with each new thrust. The rhythmic sound of their skins slapping against each other filled the room. Credence could barely moan, he was being pounded so hard and fast that he had to concentrate all his efforts just on breathing properly, with both hands tied behind his back, his whole weight fell on his chest and half of his face was buried in the sheets. But he did not complaint, he loved being used by his daddy, he felt proud of being mr Grave’s princess, his baby doll…

 

“Da...daddy…!” He moaned.

 

Credence could feel his orgasm building inside of him, just from the friction of Percival’s big cock against his prostate, and only hoped that he would make the man come first, because he loved him so much he could not bear disappointing him.

 

“That’s it, baby… so good… just a bit more, Credence…” Whispered Graves holding his hips tight and fucking him even harder, oh, how he wanted to rip those little panties and stuff them inside his boy’s mouth. Maybe next time he needed to punish him he could use handcuffs, and a gagball, and maybe spank his baby ass until it was all red and swollen…

 

Without even thinking about it, he slapped one of his ass cheeks and the contractions of Credence’s muscles under the sudden pain brought him to the edge. And with just another slap he managed to cum inside his tight hole, pushing so hard against him that Credence’s knees gave in and they fell on the bed. The simple friction with the bed covers made him come too, making a mess inside the black tulle of his panties. 

They stayed bonded together for a few minutes while the afterglow faded away.

 

“Oh...no, no, no...damn…” Groaned Credence when he felt his skin dampening.

 

Percival reached for the wet wipes from the night table and pulled out of him carefully to clean his ass. 

 

“Hey, it’s alright, princess… we can wash them.” 

 

With a warm smile, he released his wrists and helped him turn around to take the panties off.

 

Credence cleaned himself with the wet wipes and run off to the bathroom to put the lingerie under the jet of hot water from the sink. He only realised Percival was behind him when he felt his calloused hand caressing his round ass. They looked at each other in the mirror, and Credence couldn’t help smiling.

 

“Did I hurt you, before? I didn’t want to hit you so hard back then, but I got a bit carried away…” Said Graves with a worried expression. 

 

Credence had to leave the panties on the sink and turn around to wrap his arms around his neck, bringing him in for a slow and sweet kiss.

 

“I deserved that punishment, daddy… although it didn’t hurt at all, you shouldn’t have treated me so well…” 

 

Percival had to smile at that, he just loved it so much when Credence called him daddy, he grabbed his boy from under his knees and the small of his back and carried him back to bed. 

 

They kept kissing and whispering soft words into each other’s mouth, talking about Newt and how naughty it would be to let him sleep in that same bed between them.

 

  
  
  
  
•  •  •  •  •  
  
  
  


 

The next morning Credence woke up with Percival as always and while the man dressed for work he put on his dressing gown to go prepare the coffee for him. He also toasted some bread and set the table to enjoy everyday breakfast with him before he had to leave. But he couldn't stop thinking about something that had been bothering him since the day before. He waited until they were both comfortably sitting at the kitchen table to talk.

 

“Percival… I don't know how to say this…” Credence began after he finished his orange juice, not meeting his eyes while he spoke. “I mean, I know that you want me to be intimate with Newt… and that you trust us and everything...”

 

Percival left his cup on the table and held his hand to let him know that he was listening attentively. 

 

“What is it, baby?”

 

Credence blushed slightly but tried to keep serious, he wanted to let him now that for the first time ever he was feeling a bit annoyed.

 

“Newt showed me that photo you took of me the other day, the one with… well, you know which one, you shouldn't have sent it to him, it made me feel really embarrassed.” That was it, he’d said it. 

 

Graves swallowed his coffee at last and almost seemed speechless, he was amazed to have heard his boy speaking like that for the first time, in a tone so apprehensive it sounded as if he was almost angry.

 

“I apologize, Credence, you’re perfectly right: I shouldn’t have sent him that picture… and I have no excuse, I just wanted to make him jealous. But I promise never to do something like that again.” He left his cup on the table and looked at him with his well practiced puppy look. “Will you forgive me?”

 

Credence tried to keep his small frown in place but he couldn’t resist those dark eyes when he looked at him like that, and ended up smiling as always.

 

“I forgive you…” He conceded at last, with a much softer tone. “It’s just that sometimes I feel like I’m in the middle of this game you and Newt are playing, and I don't know what to do… I'm scared of what might happen between you and me, Percival… I don't want to lose you.” 

 

Credence looked away, his smile twitching sadly at the corners of his mouth and Graves had to lean across the small table to kiss him reassuringly. He held his soft cheeks in his big hands to meet his eyes.

 

“I’m yours baby, everything is okay… I know you might feel confused about all this, but I don't ever want you to doubt me, or us, I love you as I’ve never loved anyone before.” He kissed his lips again at those words and Credence almost started crying just from the bliss. “If you want me to kick Newt out of our lives that's okay, but if you want to talk to him about all this we can invite him over tomorrow, your choice, baby doll.”

 

Credence smiled shyly, whenever he heard Graves saying that he loved him it made his heart swell. 

 

“I like Newt, he’s cute and funny, and I know you two are still friends, but sometimes I can't help thinking that I’m an outsider, that you two are still in love and I’ll never be part of that relationship... ” 

 

He couldn't help blushing and looking away once more, he felt a bit childish for having that kind of fears. Percival brought him to sit on his lap as always, embracing his waist softly and letting his hands rest on the curve of his round ass, caressing him lovingly. 

 

“Don’t ever think that, Credence. There's almost nothing left of what Newt and I had in the past, we both know it's over, and in any case I think it may be him the one who wants to be a part of us…  but I understand what you mean, baby, we can talk about it with him, I don't know if this is really a game, it's just that Newt and I are both crazy for you.” Graves kissed him one last time, slowly, before distancing himself at last. “I want you to think about that dinner, okay? I better go now, we can talk again tonight.”

 

Credence nodded and followed him to the door to steal yet another kiss from him, before Percival had to go back to work as always. 

 

There wasn't really much to think about, Credence had to admit that apparently, both Newt and Percival found him very attractive and wanted to have something with him. Percival was already his lover and Newt had just confessed wanting to make love to him… and both of them seemed comfortable with the idea of sharing him as well! 

 

It was crazy, it was madness… Credence had to stop himself from laughing out loud at such a wild idea. And the more he thought about it, the wider the range of emotions he felt. It was so confusing, he loved Percival too much, the risk or bringing another man to their bed was big, and specially someone who had already been in that bed before! And knowing that Newt liked him as much as Credence liked him thrilled him to no end, his heart raced inside his chest at the thought of him. And visualizing both men together just drove him insane with arousal, they were both so hot, so perfect… his mind swarmed with images of them kissing, cuddling, touching each other, loving each other…

 

Yes, he wanted everything to happen, but it was risky, they needed to talk and sort things out before anything actually happened. 

 

  
  
•  •  •  •  •  
  
  
  
  


That night, when Percival returned, Credence asked him how he felt about Newt, if he still liked him. 

 

“Well… it really doesn't matter how I feel, you don't need to worry about that Credence, you are the one I love.” Began Graves, but Credence furrowed at such excuses.

 

“It does matters to me, I need to know if we are all okay with this.” He stated with all of his determination.

 

Percival sighed and offered him an apologetic smile. 

 

“You’re right, that's why I wanted to talk to Newt tomorrow… and yes, I do like him very much, Credence, he’s lovely and wonderful and I still have some feelings for him. But you are the one that decides here, baby, do you want to invite him to dinner?” 

 

Credence still had the slightest of doubts, although he had to admit that he really wanted to have them both in bed. 

 

“I think I do…” He whispered, burying his face in Graves's neck. “I can't stop fantasizing about it, maybe we can ask him if he wants to come to our bedroom…” 

 

“Oh, believe me, he does… but I only want you to invite him if you're completely sure, okay? Let's call him now, and you have till tomorrow to decide, so think about the things you want us to do… maybe just some kisses at first… “ Suggested Percival while leaving a trail of kisses along Credence's jaw. 

 

Their eyes met and the boy leaned in to meet his mouth.

 

“Yeah, I think I want that…” He whispered against his lips. 

 

They had to disentangle momentarily to call Newt:

 

“Alright then, come around seven and you better take a nice shower, Newt, I won't let you eat at the table if you smell like your dogs, you hear me?”

 

Credence couldn't help smiling when he heard the string of bad words that came out of Percival's phone at that. 

 

“Yeah, we love you too, pumpkin, goodnight.” Said Graves with a grin before hanging up, then he tossed the cell phone across the couch and brought Credence to sit on his lap again. “There, all settled. Now, why don't we go to that tapas place you love, while it's still just the two of us?” 

 

Credence almost laughed at that.

 

“You mean he won't ever leave if we let him stay tomorrow?” He asked with a grin.

 

“I certainly wouldn't be surprised if he came here with a full suitcase… We’ll see, baby.”

 

And they marched out the door with warm laughs, Credence felt a bit more relaxed about the prospect of letting Newt join their intimacy, and even found himself fantasizing with the idea of waking up the three of them together on Graves's bed that Saturday. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all the chapters have quite a lot of smut, and yes, we're getting closer to the threesome part yay!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos and thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yess! I finished it at last!!! The smut chapter!! Will Credence agree to some have some threesome fun???
> 
> I struggled writing this because of the holidays and stuff, please forgive the delay and enjoy!!

###  Chapter 8

  
  
  
  


And so Friday night came.

Newt arrived on time and smelling as wonderfully as Credence knew he would, and somehow, having him right there at hand's reach felt completely different than any fantasy he could have thought of. Newt and Percival acted normally, joking and teasing each other as they did the last time, but Credence just couldn't stop thinking about what they were about to discuss. 

When the three of them sat together at the table to have dinner, Credence found that his stomach was so full of knots that he could barely touch his plate, which was a shame because Percival's food was as mouthwatering as always. He felt so nervous that he couldn't talk or laugh, and both Newt and Percival took notice of his strange behaviour. 

 

Graves slid a hand to caress his thigh under the table, shooting him a questioning look, to which Credence simply smiled in return. 

And when the boy announced that he was going to bring dessert, Newt hurried to the kitchen behind him to help, which meant that he could corner him alone at last to catch his lips in a sweet and desperate kiss, out of Percival's sight. 

 

“Newt…!” Gasped Credence the moment he could step away from him. 

 

“Credence, you’ve been avoiding my eyes the whole night… is something wrong?” Newt held him close, wrapping both hands around his thin waist to keep him in place as he whispered in his ear. “Didn't you want me to come here tonight…?”

 

“Newt, let him go, you're only making him more nervous.” 

 

Both boys turned their heads to find Percival leaning against the door frame, and Credence thanked him silently for intervening. Newt stepped away at last but he seemed confused. 

 

“Do I really make you nervous?” He asked without a trace of his lovely smile on his face. 

 

“No… it's not you, I don't know why I’m acting so strange… please, don't mind me…” Said Credence dismissively as he reached for the refrigerator, but Percival's hand grabbed his before he could open it, and dragged him out of the kitchen. 

 

“Come here, both of you, we need to talk.” He announced, pushing Credence down to make him sit on the couch.

Somehow the prospect of that chat was making Credence much more nervous, and without realising he began to shiver slightly, his face burned intensely under the attentive looks of the others.

 

“Credence, what's wrong? Why are you tremb…?” Began asking Newt, but Percival quickly interrupted him.

 

“Newt you’ve got to understand that Credence is very shy and sensitive, so we want you to show some patience for once, okay?” He stretched his hands to take Credence's in a comforting gesture, caressing his palms and wrists to help him relax. “It's alright, baby… there is nothing to worry about, we can give you all the time you need.”

 

Credence took deep breaths, and only looked up at them the moment he felt Newt's hands caressing him and comforting him in the same way Percival did. He managed not to cry at least, and even offered them a genuine smile to let them know that everything was alright. 

 

“I’m okay, I didn't want to worry you… it’s just that I get so nervous whenever I need to talk about something important…” He whispered in the silence of the living room.

 

“Now I’m the one who's getting nervous, what do you want to talk about that's so important?” Asked Newt looking at them both with a curious grin.

 

Credence's face turned even redder, and he looked at Percival for help, still not knowing how to explain what he felt.

 

“Hey, it's okay, boys… this is not that serious.” Soothed them the man with his softest tone, creating an intimate mood between the three of them. “Credence has been telling me how much he enjoyed spending time with you, Newt, and we just wanted to know if you enjoyed it as well.” 

 

The young doctor sighed in relief and beamed at Credence, getting a bit closer to him to kiss his cheek softly. 

 

“Of course I did, bunny… does that mean that you will break up with old Percy to start dating me instead?” He asked, and his fingers interlaced with Credence's in a reassuring gesture. 

 

Both Credence and Percival chuckled at that question. 

 

“You brat…” 

 

“I’ll never break up with Percival, not in a million years.” Admitted Credence with an intense blush, and seeing the pout in Newt's face, he took the courage to add: “But, I still like you very much, Newt… so much that I can't stop thinking about you…” 

 

None of them could smile anymore at that confession, a new kind of tension spread between them, a sexual tension. Newt came closer, cornering Credence under Percival's arm. 

 

“Then leave him, Credence… I can give you so much more-”

 

“I hate to interrupt, but I think he already said he won't break up with me, Newt…” 

 

“Credence you can keep in touch with him if it makes you feel better, you two can still be friends, I won't mind…” Insisted Newt, and this time Credence couldn't help laughing. 

 

“I don't wanna leave him, Newt… but maybe you could stay with us if you want…” He suggested with a sheepish smile, squeezing his hand gently. 

 

Newt stared at them a bit more seriously, probably surprised at the bold invitation. 

 

“As long as you don't mind sharing your bunny with me, pumpkin.” Added Percival with a grin.

 

“You… both of you want me to stay the night…? In your bed… like in a… threesome?” 

 

Newt was now so close that he barely needed to speak aloud, his lips twitched nervously into a shy smile, and he looked curiously at the others as if they were about to share a secret with him. 

 

“Percival said that he still liked you very much...so, if you feel the same about him, maybe we could give it a try…” Credence turned his face momentarily to look at Graves, and when he returned to face Newt, their noses brushed against each other.

 

“You already know how I feel, both of you, so we can stop talking now…” 

 

Credence didn't even have the time to gasp. Newt's lips clashed with his in a deliciously hungry kiss, pushing him against Graves's chest, who let out a very low chuckle. The man observed how their mouths opened in between licks, stopping for a second to look at each other, only to press harder to kiss again. And he couldn't help running a hand along Credence's jawline, appreciating the way it moved for Newt, sliding along skin from one boy to the other, to get a hold of Scamander's red curls in his fist. 

 

“Jealous…?” Asked Newt with a last peck to Credence's lips. But Percival took the chance to bring him closer and trap his mouth in a rather rough bite. 

 

Now it was Credence's turn to observe them melting together, Newt seemed to struggle slightly at first, but Percival's gentle licking soon left him trembling in his arms. And Credence just couldn't help himself, he leaned in to taste the soft skin of his exposed neck, listening to his delighted moans. 

 

“Credence…” Whispered Newt during the brief second it took him to tear his mouth away from Percival to meet Credence's again. And not even a minute later, Credence was leaving his for Percival's too, sharing the mixed flavour of each kiss on their tongues. But soon, Graves had to make them stop to say the words the three of them were longing to hear: 

 

“Time for bed, boys… come on now…”

 

Newt didn't need to be told twice, he stood fast as a lightning and brought Credence along with him, dragging the boy all the way along the corridor and into the bedroom. Percival followed through two steps behind, he took his vest and tie off by himself, and when he entered the door he found exactly what he knew he would: Credence splayed on top of the bed covers, struggling, while Newt wrestled to get him naked as fast as possible.

He sighed, and approaching the redhead from behind, he grabbed him by the back of his neck, taking him off of Credence. 

 

“Percy…” Complained Newt, but when Credence looked at him he saw that he was smiling amused. “I was just-”

 

“I know what you were doing, pumpkin, but this is our bed and you're gonna have to behave…” Explained Percival, he had climbed behind the boy and held him a bit less forcefully, but keeping him knelt straight in front of Credence. “We’re gonna take things nice and slow, and if I’m correct, I think you already saw my boy almost naked the other day didn't you? So it is his turn to undress you now… Come on, Credence…” 

 

He invited Credence to get closer and kept Newt immobilised while the other boy started unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom. And when he opened the sides to let the shirt fall down his arms, Credence couldn't help staring awestruck at the newly revealed expanse of skin before him. The soft light of the night table lamp didn't give as much contrast as the sunlight probably did, but he still appreciated the beautiful scatter of freckles that covered his lean chest and broad shoulders like stars on the night sky. Both Newt and Percival observed the way Credence marvelled at the sight, running his fingers delicately around his bicep, along his sternum and down his abs. There were many more spots on the upper part of his chest than under his belly, but Credence held his hips and pressed his hands against the sides of his thin waist, comparing it with Percival's much bulkier shapes.

 

“You’ve never seen this many freckles before, Credence?” Asked Newt with a smile. 

 

And Credence merely shook his head, he came closer to brush his own ivory chest against his, so that they could contrast their skin tones. 

 

“There, baby… it's okay if you like Newt, he looks good, doesn't he?” Percival couldn't help wrapping his arms around them both, caressing their hips and pushing them closer together.

 

“Yes… so beautiful…” Answered the boy looking up at the other at last, losing himself in the mesmerising green of his eyes.

 

Credence and Newt were rather similar in height, so when they started kissing, their pecs rubbed against each other, pressing their nipples together. And the contact felt incredibly good, even Newt’s trail of red hair on his belly tickled pleasantly against Credence's smooth skin. He could barely concentrate on the kiss because he kept gazing down to see those perfectly shaped muscles, fantasizing about how much nicer it would feel his skin all sweaty from making love...

 

No. Credence forced himself to back away for a moment, staring at the way Graves’s mouth bit on Newt's neck and distracted him from their kiss. That man was so gorgeous, too perfect to be true, but making love was not something Credence could do so easily. He felt like he should keep that for the one he loved at least. 

 

“come Credence, don't be shy…” Encouraged Percival, and taking Credence’s hands to Newt's belt, he helped him untuck it to open his fly. 

 

Credence hesitated briefly, but he had to admit that he really wanted to see him completely naked. With his hands he traced his pelvic muscles admiringly, before pulling his pants and underwear down, and he almost gasped in surprise the moment his cock bounced free at last. It was so hard already that it curved against his belly, as if asking for attentions. And the smell was incredibly sexy, yet subtle. Credence closed his eyes and leaned closer to Newt's chest, inhaling deeply to gather all the nuances of his scents, as he loved to do with Percival. He felt the soft head of that cock rubbing against his own belly, and now he could very much hear the way Newt whined at the touch. He couldn't help himself and started kissing his lips once more, enjoying his breathy moans inside his mouth. 

 

Mr Graves forced them to stop momentarily to take Newt's pants off and toss them out of bed, then he untucked Credence's belt and took his pants off too, leaving them completely naked against each other. 

 

“You're both so pretty, it makes me want to stay aside and just watch…” Said the man with a subtle smile, while he held them closer together again, pushing their hips against one another to make their hard cocks rub together. 

 

“But… I don't know what… I mean, what do you want us to do?” Asked Credence with the most innocent tone, and when he realised how unintentionally naughty that sounded he tried to correct himself. “I’m still a bit unsure about all this, I don't want to rush things… and regret something tomorrow…” 

 

Both Newt and Percival froze at that, but it was Newt the first to talk:

 

“It's okay, bunny… we don't have to do anything if you don't want, we can take it slow…” He whispered in the softest manner.

 

“Why don't you two get a bit more comfortable?” Suggested Percival, pushing them to lie back on the bed. “Let me take care of both of you, uh? Would you like that, baby?”

 

Credence's legs intertwined with Newt’s as they laid on top of the fluffy duvet, and both men cuddled each other closer so their chests still rubbed against one another. 

 

Graves was still mostly dressed, although he took a moment to unbutton his shirt and open his trousers to adjust himself before bending over them. He grinned pleasantly at the sight, right before diving to kiss Credence's mouth deliciously slowly, making him melt with the gentle licking of his tongue. And Newt didn't want to be left out of such delight, he drew closer and placed very small kisses on Percival’s commissure, until the man just had to turn his face to kiss him instead, and now it was Credence the one that nibbled on Percival’s lower lip. It felt so good for the three of them to share kisses like that, Graves had one hand at each of their sides, embracing them in his protective way without leaving no one out. So Credence could stop worrying about anything and just enjoy the warmth of so much skin on skin contact, he even enjoyed the new flavour of all those mouths mixed together, the scents of both men so mingled that he couldn’t even discern them apart. 

 

“I always wanted to have two lovely boys like you, just for me… just like this…” Whispered Percival as he kissed each of them one last time, before going down. 

 

Newt and Credence followed him with their eyes, observing the way his mouth stopped to kiss each of their throats, trailing a path of kisses along their chests and cupped their pecs in his hands to suck playfully on their sensitive nipples. He tried to keep his most gentle manners with his baby boy, and give Newt the rough bites he needed, but he ended up biting and licking both men almost in the same way. None of them complained, and their bodies even pressed closer together, to try and get some friction against each other. Both of their cocks were incredibly hard by then, and they could barely wait anymore. 

 

“What’s taking you so long…?” Asked Newt sounding a bit annoyed, and he grabbed a fistfull of Percival’s hair to raise his head and force him to look up.

 

Credence would have never talked to his lover like that, but Percival seemed to be used to that kind of impertinence because he simply smiled and licked a long line along Credence’s belly, tickling him pleasantly. 

 

“I’m still considering if you deserve it at all, Newt, you know perfectly well that I prefer shaved skin and yet you come here with this…” Said Graves, as he run his fingers through Newt’s ginger fuzz. 

 

“How was I supposed to know that we’d end up in your bed?!” Newt straightened slightly, leaning on an elbow, visibly irritated. 

 

Credence couldn’t help smiling at his reaction, and he himself stretched his hand to touch his pubic hair too, it felt so very soft that he let his hand wander lower, seizing his tender balls with fascination. 

 

“I don’t mind it so much…” He whispered, and kissed Newt’s cheek to try and get him to lay back with him again, and it worked rather well because the man then embraced Credence once more, melting in a voracious kiss.

 

“I was just teasing him, baby… daddy loves teasing his boys…” Said Graves, he winked and eye at him, and then he commodated himself between their long entangled legs, and held each of their dicks in his hands. 

 

Newt and Credence could not kiss anymore at that, all of their attention now focused on the gentle moves of those hands as he masturbated them painfully slowly, pulling their foreskin up and down along their flesh. And before either of them could prepare for if, Percival bent over their cocks and kissed them, first Credence’s, and the Newt’s. Then he licked the underside of them, first New’s and then Credence’s, all while his hands kept touching them in a steady rhythm. 

 

“Oh...fuck…” Grunted Newt after some more licking, he was already dripping precum, and his whole body shivered in anticipation. 

 

“You’re almost there, pumpkin? That’s the fastest I’ve ever seen…” Mocked him Percival.

 

“Shut up, I don’t even remember the last time I slept with someone…” 

 

“And that’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.” 

 

“Well it’s true!”

 

Credence almost laughed aloud at their bickering, he would have never imagined that sharing with Newt would be this… funny? With Percival he didn’t usually laugh in bed, it was always so romantic and intense.  

 

“Maybe Newt could come now, and he will be ready for a second time when we change places.” Suggested Credence with a subtle smile, cupping the redhead’s jaw with a hand to steal another kiss from his lips. 

 

“Credence…” Newt relaxed again with his touch, but he didn’t want to have to come two times like a teenager. “No… let's make you come faster, I want to do it together…”

 

Credence wanted to argue, but at that moment Percival, taking Newt's words as an order, swallowed his whole cock in a single movement, making him gasp. He heard Newt chuckling right beside him, but his mind was too far gone to understand why, and so he just ran his fingers through Percival's hair while the man moved along his length. He sucked hard and slid down fast, soaking him wet with his spit under the attentive stares of both boys. 

 

“So...so g-good…” Moaned Credence, he was starting to move his hips too, as Newt embraced him tighter from the side and caressed his ribs. 

 

But before neither of them was ready, Graves turned his face and exchanged Credence's member for Newt’s, deep-throating him as easily as earlier. And if Newt had been relaxing momentarily, now he was completely hard again. 

 

“Woah...fuck, Percy…” He grunted, and without realising he digged his nails in Credence's side, making him whine in delight. 

 

Percival would have smiled at that if he just hadn't been so busy, with a hand he kept Newt’s cock straight, masturbating him expertly, and with his other hand he massaged  Credence’s smooth balls very gently. And the boys were both so aroused, they kept getting closer to each other, almost as if they were fighting for his attention. So Graves just had to hold their members together and fit both their cockheads inside his mouth at the same time. He could barely suck them like that, but the friction and the playful licking of his tongue over their slits were more than enough to make them leak in his mouth. 

 

“You're both so ready to come…” Percival had to straighten up before them to take a hand inside his pants and take care of his own throbbing erection. He could barely believe how sexy those boys looked splayed like that on his bed. 

He pumped himself fast and steadily, while he kept masturbating them both.

 

“Come on boys, daddy wants to see you kiss each other.” He said, and with the same hand we used to touch their cocks he pressed Newt’s face closer to Credence's, pinching his lower lip rather harshly. 

 

Newt and Credence immediately started eating each other, sharing the messiest of kisses as they both writhed and moaned from pleasure. Their bodies grinded tightly to try and get more friction, but always keeping their legs wide spread to allow Graves room between them. Credence was now so excited and madly in love with both of them that he almost regretted not wanting to make love that night, but he also felt secure and comfortable with what they were doing. 

 

“Newt… I think I’m gonna come anytime now…” He confessed against his mouth, locking eyes with him. And Newt had to stop kissing him to answer:

 

“Me too, bunny… you're so fucking perfect… tell your daddy how good it feels… let me hear you…” 

 

A beautiful smile spread across his freckled and sweaty face, and Credence had to tear his eyes away from him, slightly embarrassed for what he wanted him to do. But Percival then stopped touching himself and held each of their cocks in one hand to jerk them better and faster, and Credence just had to look at him. 

 

“Ooh, YESSss… daddy… that's…. I think I’m coming, ah… I’m coming now…!” He cried, and he couldn't tell him how good it felt because it was impossible to resist any longer. 

His cock started spurting come all over Newt and himself at that moment, and he absolutely missed the sweet and dirty things that Newt whispered in his ear when he began cumming too. 

 

Percival then bent to reach their faces and reward them with delicious kisses and biting their lips, all while he took a hand to his cock to keep touching himself. 

 

“So pretty… you're both so pretty…” He whispered between gritted teeth, and in only a minute he managed to come too, releasing his seed all over them too. 

 

“Percy…!” Complained Newt with a warm laugh as he hugged him. He and Credence left some space between them to let him rest comfortably on the bed. Graves couldn't stop kissing their faces, the three of them felt not only satisfied but also hugely relieved of how the night had turned out, and even Credence giggled relaxedly when they tried to wipe each other clean. 

 

“So… can I stay the night or will you kick me out again?” Asked Newt with an innocent smile on his lips. 

 

“I’m happy with whatever Credence decides…” 

 

Percival brushed his fingers through Credence’s dark hair, combing it back and out of his face. 

 

“I suppose it would be cruel to make you leave in the middle of the night…” Said the boy, shyly, and blushing intensely he added: “And it would be lovely to wake up next to you tomorrow.” 

 

Newt’s smile only spread wider at those words, and he leaned across Percival's chest to bring Credence closer and eat his mouth hungrily, as he whispered a trail of “thank you, thank you, thank you…” between kisses. 

 

“Okay then, as much as I’d love to let you go for another round, I must admit that I’m rather tired now… so why don't we get some sleep now and continue this nice chat in the morning?” 

 

Credence and Newt broke away and took turns to kiss Graves goodnight, before laying back on the bed. Newt pulled up the covers to tuck them in, and Credence could have sworn that he heard him say “coffin-dodger” under his breath. 

 

“I heard that.” Reprimanded him Percival when the boy returned to his arms, and Credence couldn't help chuckling bemused. Maybe Graves was right, and Newt could really be something like a friend for him, he could have a friend for the first time... 

 

Soon the room’s silence started filling with Mr Graves's soft snores, and the boys shared knowing grins in the dark, as they interlaced their fingers across his chest. 

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave comments and kudos, thanks for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuhg I don't know what's going on in this fandom, but somehow nobody is updating anymore, I'm kind of sad about it... It took me some to update myself, since I'm away from home, so if there's anyone reading this, please forgive me. Let's keep this fandom alive!

###  Chapter 9

  
  
  
  


 

Credence woke up with a numbing feeling on his face, his right cheek was completely flat against the familiar skin of his lover, and a small puddle of drool spread over his perfect chest. He opened his eyes lazily and wiped his face with a hand. 

 

“Good morning, sunshine…” 

 

Newt’s voice startled Credence for a second, but when their eyes met across the dormant man between them, he gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“Did we oversleep? What time is it?” Asked Credence in his lowest tone, trying not to disturb Percival. 

 

“Yeah, It's almost ten… and I’ve got to go back to work before lunch.” Whispered back Newt, and his beautiful smile saddened a little, as if he really didn't want to leave that bed. 

 

Credence reached out to hold his hand, interlacing fingers with him in a comforting gesture. 

 

“Let's make the most out of this morning, then… I loved having you here, Newt… and somehow I can't believe it yet, everything felt so nice…” 

 

Credence's face glowed red when he remembered all the things they said and the way they kissed and touched each other the night before, and he had to hide his face in Percival’s armpit from the embarrassment. He breathed in his scent and relished in the warmth of his skin, of the man he loved above everything else in the world, and he remembered how pleased he’d seem to have his two boys just for himself. 

Credence looked at Newt again and found him staring at Percival with his eyes full of fondness.

 

“Percy knew how to make things turn out perfectly for all of us, he treated us so well…” He whispered, and the dreamy smile that flourished in his lips stirred a funny feeling deep down Credence's gut. Newt looked at him and suggested: “why don't we thank him properly?”

 

Credence blinked, was he saying what he thought he was saying?

 

Newt bit his lower lip with a naughty grin on his face and started pulling the sheets down very very carefully, slowly revealing Percival's naked body. Credence's eyes roamed down his muscles until they fell upon the soft shape of his half hard cock. Newt blinked an eye at him and leaned in to place a kiss on the very tip of Percival’s cockhead.

Credence felt his heart hammering madly inside his chest, doing such things out of the blue seemed more appropriate for a porn movie than everyday life, especially when things weren’t still entirely clear between the three of them. What if Percival didn’t want to be awakened by something like that? Shouldn’t they discuss things before doing them?

 

At that moment Newt gave a long and wet lap along Grave’s shaft, and the man stirred slightly, grumbling something indecipherable in his sleep.

 

“Come Credence, let’s do it together… before he wakes up.” 

 

Credence had to admit that no one in the world would hate waking up to the vision of two young men as them, using their mouths together like that. And so he accommodated himself right next to Newt, trying not to lean too much on Percival’s leg so as not to awake him yet. He looked at the other boy and their lips met in a sweet morning kiss, then, Newt held Percival’s dick with gentle fingers and brought it to Credence’s lips, offering him a taste. 

 

“Show me how much you love him…” He whispered.

 

Credence couldn’t tear his gaze away from those incredibly green eyes as he kissed the tip of his lover’s member. He could almost swear he must have been dreaming such an unbelievable situation, and yet the flavor of Percival’s skin felt too real. Newt used his hand to pull  the tender foreskin down for him, so Credence could swirl his tongue around the naked cockhead, licking it as he always did.  Graves still did not wake up, but his dick started getting bigger and harder, and Newt could no longer just watch, he tilted his head to reach the side that Credence’s tongue did not reach, and their wet mouths often met in small kisses while they licked him all over. 

 

“Nnhhwha... ?” 

 

Both boys looked up on time to catch Percival opening his eyes at last, trying clumsily to raise his head and look down between his legs. Credence felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment when his eyes finally seemed to understand what was going on, and both him and Newt had to smile at the baffled look on his face.

 

“Morning...Percy…” Said Newt in between kisses. 

 

The man had to blink several times before speaking.

 

“I… I definitely… must be dreaming…” He confessed with his rough morning voice.

 

Credence somehow gathered his courage, and gently nuzzled Newt to have some room and swallow his cock down entirely, making Percival moan out loud. Then he sucked hard on his way up again and released the head with a wet pop, tilting his face to the side and offering Newt his turn to suck Percival too. Newt grinned and swallowed his cock in one go, sucking him a bit longer, bobbing his head slightly. 

 

“Woah... alright, this feels very real, boys… “ 

 

Graves grabbed another pillow and put it behind his head to be able to see them better. He stretched a hand to caress Credence's face, cupping his jaw lovingly, but soon he left him to grab a fistful of Newt's hair and yank him down hard on his member, almost choking him on it.

 

“You, bastard… you know I hate that!” Complained Newt when he could take him out of his mouth again, but he was still smiling when he slapped his thigh.

 

Credence took Percival's cock in his hand and masturbated him slowly, while he shared some kisses with Newt, showing the man how their mouths shared the flavour of his skin. Both boys were half hard by then, so they soon returned all attention to Graves, to make him come faster and tend to their own necessities.

 

“Oh… fuck... that's sweet, such a good boy…” He whispered as Newt bobbed his head enthusiastically up and down his dick, but he was not talking to him, no. His eyes were locked on Credence, who had both his balls stuffed inside his mouth and swirled his tongue all around them with the same delicate movements he’d taught him himself. 

 

But then the boys exchanged places again, and now it was Credence's head the one bobbing up and down as he sucked his cock. 

 

“Newt…uughh....you bitch, fuck…!” 

 

Percival breathed hard now, some of his hair fell down the side of his face. His chest was heaving faster than usually, and Credence had to look down for a moment when he saw the way Percival’s legs were spreaded wide open for them. He found Newt’s tongue lapping between his ass cheeks, and he could only imagine how insanely good that must feel. He concentrated on pleasuring him as best as he could with his mouth, sucking him harder than ever, as the wet sound of Newt’s licks intensified too. And soon they heard Graves groaning in ecstasy the moment he began climaxing down Credence's throat. 

  
  


Newt and Credence wiped their chins with the back of their hands before laying next to Percival again. He chuckled and hugged them closely, one on each side of his broad chest as his heart rate eased back to normal. 

 

“You two are gonna be the death of me…” 

“We just wanted to wake you up nicely…” Said Newt, flashing one of his sweetest smiles.

 

“Newt won’t be staying for lunch, he’s got to go back to work.”

 

Credence's smile saddened a little, 

 

“I honestly hoped you would be staying with us the whole weekend, pumpkin… will you come back after your shift?” Asked Percival.

 

“Sure, I’ll have to ask Thes to take care of my dogs, though… don't worry, I won't tell him I’m staying with you, I don't need more of his sermons.” 

 

“Great, now I want you two to take a nice long bath in the tub, you’re both pretty dirty from last night… and when you are done I’ll have a delicious breakfast waiting for you, I promise.”

 

Newt and Credence both looked down at the cum stains they hadn’t taken the time to wipe after everything they did in that bed the night before, and Percival couldn’t help laughing at their embarrassed expressions. He kissed each of them lovingly, then stood from bed and walked naked into the dressroom to grab some sweatpants and a tank top, enjoying the way he knew both his boys were staring at him while he dressed himself. He even winked an eye at them before exiting the room, feeling full of energy and high spirited.

 

But the moment the man was gone, Newt crawled across the bed in a very animal manner and pushed the other boy back onto the mattress, pressing their bodies close together. 

 

“Been waiting for the chance to have you all for myself, bunny… I can’t stop thinking about the things I want to do to you…” He whispered in his ear, and Credence almost cried in pain from the sharp bite he gave to his throat, but he quickly eased it into an intense kiss full of gentle nibbling and sucking. He evidently wanted to mark his skin with the biggest hickey he could do.

 

“Newt...s-stop...it hurts...!” 

 

Credence managed to shook him off, but Newt only backed away just enough to hold both his thighs far apart, preparing himself to dive between them and start pleasuring him at any moment. 

 

“Newt, please… stop this…” He pleaded, and holding his face he forced the man to look up at him, not smiling anymore. “Please, I want to talk to you…” 

 

Newt's brows shot up and he almost looked concerned.

 

“Is...is something wrong?” He asked as he released his legs and embraced him tenderly instead. 

 

Credence blushed and leaned in his chest, reaching for his mouth to share a sweet, reassuring kiss.

 

“Nothing is wrong, I just want to talk to you, Newt… I feel like we're rushing into things and you barely know anything about me.” He confessed with a shy smile. “I know you're different from Percival, but I really want to get to know you better, I need this kind of moment for the two of us, alone.”

 

Newt exhaled a breath he didn't realize he’d been holding, he felt relieved and at the same time so tender-hearted for the things Credence was saying.

 

“Oh, baby… I’m so sorry, I’m such a jerk sometimes… it's just so hard for me to resist you when you're close to me. I still can't believe how much I like you, Credence...I’m...I’m truly crazy for you…” 

 

They both looked at each other with such intensity that the world seemed to have stopped for a minute. Newt’s beautiful parted lips trembled slightly when he asked for another kiss. The buzzing noise of the electric juicer coming from the kitchen took them out of their reverie, and Credence buried his face in the crook of Newt’s neck. 

 

“You only say those things because you know nothing about me.” He whispered with a sad undertone. “Even if Percival says we can be friends and all, the truth is that we’re so different… I never had the kind of life you had, Newt, I owe everything to him, you’d never understand how much he means to...m-me…”

 

His voice broke there, and a couple of tears rolled down onto Newt's skin.

 

“Credence...hey, it's okay... don't cry, please, it breaks my heart to see you like this. Whispered the young doctor, and he held him tightly in his chest, bringing one of his hands to his face to wipe his eyes. “It’s okay if we're different, baby… I’ll try to understand how you feel, Credence you can talk to me, please…” 

 

The boy took a few moments to try and control himself, keeping his tears at bay and breathing deeply to try to speak again. Newt patiently waited for him, slowly carding his fingers through his black hair, soothingly.

 

“P-percival… he helped me so much that night… when I thought I’d die in that alley, but he took me home even though I was almost a stranger, and he asked you to come and take care of my wounds… and I… I’ll never be a-able to thank you enough...for what you did for me…” Credence somehow managed to look up at him again, as new tears soaked his face. “You saved my life that day… both of you…”

 

“C-credence…” 

 

Newt couldn't resist anymore and he allowed his own tears to fall too, remembering all too well the sad state in which he’d found that boy not so long ago. And so he leaned in for more shaky kisses, desperately glad to have been there for him when Percival called that night. 

 

“You don't need to thank me, baby… I always wanted to help others, it's what I live for… so, don't cry, please, you're making me cry too…” 

 

“No, I really mean it, Newt… You two could have sent me to a hospital, you could have called the police… and you didn't, you helped me out without even knowing me or what happened to me… and I was so scared, I was terrified because I had nowhere to go, no one else to turn to…” Explained Credence, he felt that he owed him that explanation, even if it wasn't much. 

 

And he felt a heavy weight leaving his heart at that moment, he could lean in his embrace and press his naked body against him and cry without fear of being rejected. Because Newt didn't let go of him, not for a single moment, and he whispered in his ear that he had people who loved him now. 

 

“You don't think I’m strange…? That maybe I’m hiding something bad?” Asked Credence, biting his lower lip in an unintentionally adorable manner. 

 

“Even if you are, I can't think of a reason for someone to hurt you like that, Credence.” Newt caressed his face lovingly, tracing the line of his jaw and stroking his wet lower lip without taking his eyes off of him. “Now that I know that you were working as a stripper… I can't help imagining the kind of things you must have gone through, and it’s not hard to believe that someone could have wanted more…” 

 

Credence's eyes filled with tears once more, and he had to look away, he still felt embarrassed for the things Grindelwald had said to him, and the way he used to allow his touch, which probably had led the man into thinking that he wanted it too. 

 

“It was my boss…” He whispered at last. “he tried to rape me.”

 

Newt remained silent for a few moments, his lips were pressed in a fine line and a lot of thoughts seemed to be swarming his head. 

 

“Please, tell me you… tell me you sent Percival after him…” Said Newt, not meeting his eyes, with a very troubled expression in his face. 

 

“I didn't want to at first, but he found out it was him and… gave him a beating…” Credence wished he could have laughed at that, but the memory was still too fresh, and it had not been nice to witness.

 

“I  would have killed him…” Whispered Newt between gritted teeth.

 

“Percival tried to, I had to ask him to stop. It's okay now, Newt… I want to forget and go on with my life, and I know it might take time. Sometimes I wish I could be more like you, and don't be afraid of anything…” 

 

Newt held the boy tighter in his arms, as if he wanted their naked bodies to melt with each other.

 

“I… I’m such an idiot… I never think about what the others feel, you don't want to be like me, Credence, I’m a selfish asshole… that's why Percy left me… I cheated on him because I thought that he only lived for me, and I abused his trust, hurting him… for no reason…” He confessed in a barely audible voice. “And I didn't care if you were shy, I advanced on you, despite all the times you asked me to stop… I took advantage of you, I’m the worst…”

 

Then suddenly as if he realised how closely they were holding each other, Newt pushed Credence away, and stood up, ready to leave.

 

“We should be just friends, Credence… I’m… I’m so obsessed with you that I’ll probably end up hurting you… I should have thought about all this before, and I’m so sorry, I really am… I never wanted to force you…” He spoke without making any eye contact with Credence, while he collected his clothes from the floor and headed towards the door still naked.

 

“No, no… Newt! Don't go, please I need you…”

 

Credence stumbled clumsily out of bed too, but before he could reach him, the door opened and Percival appeared on the threshold.

 

“I think I told you two to take a bath… what's going on here?” He asked, with a hand he wrapped Newt's waist in a loose hug while the man tried to walk past him. “Just where do you think you’re going…?”

 

Percival looked from one to the other, noting their tear stained faces and sad expressions.

 

“Let me go! You...you knew the kind of things he went through and never told me anything! And you let me do all I wanted to him… you never tried to stop me, even when you knew how confused he was about all this…! You're shit, Percival!”

 

But Graves did not let go, he wrapped both his arms around him and shushed him in the same soothing manner he used on Credence when he cried. 

 

“Hey… hey, calm down, Newt… I also felt like this when he told me… and maybe you’re right and I am shit, but Credence needs you, don't leave like this, please.” 

 

Newt stopped fighting him at those words, he looked back at Credence and his lips trembled uncontrollably when he whispered a breathy “I’m so sorry…” for him. 

 

Credence walked the few steps that separated them and took away the bundle of clothes from his hands to get closer again and hug him too. 

 

“I don't know how many times do I have to say this: you did nothing wrong, none of you.” He said, and looked at each of them with a shy smile, trying to ease things out. “I just wanted to let you know why I felt so unsure, why I wanted to take things slow… But I don't want you to feel guilty, I knew what I was doing when we were together, I wanted to do those things with you… that's why I felt so bad for Percival, I didn't want to cheat on him so willingly.”

 

Credence leaned in and stole a sweet kiss from his lips, staying close to him and letting his smile spread a bit wider.

 

“I like you so much, Newt…”

 

They started kissing lovingly under the attentive stare of Mr Graves, none of them were crying anymore. 

 

“I’ll fill the tub for that bath then, you can't go to the hospital like this, Newt.” 

 

Percival entered the bathroom and began undressing himself while the water run. He never imagined Credence would speak about what happened that night so soon, it probably meant that he was really starting to trust Newt now. He felt glad for that small step, it mustn't have been easy for him to talk about it again.

 

The two young men walked in behind him, and Newt didn't hesitate to bring Percival in for a tight hug, pressing small kisses to the crook of his neck.

 

“I didn't mean what I said back there, Percy… you're amazing and perfect… and Credence obviously loves you more than anything…” 

 

Percival tilted his head and met his mouth in a delicious and slightly sad kiss, and Credence observed the way Newt relaxed into it completely, so much that a smile flourished on his lips when they broke apart at last. It almost startled him when Graves looked directly at him and offered his hand, asking Credence to get closer too, and for a moment he felt as if he'd interrupted an intensely intimate love scene. 

 

The man helped the two boys enter his jacuzzi tub, then he himself sat between them, comfortably holding each of their waists to bring them closer. Somehow Newt and Credence looked at each other in a cautious way, as if something significant had changed between them. 

 

“Will you still come back tonight?” Asked Credence, his big, dark eyes seemed so full of doubt for a moment that Newt felt the urge to answer right away to try and comfort him.

 

“Of course I will, baby… that is, if you want me to…” 

 

“I do. I wished you didn't have to go at all…” 

 

Both of them smiled at that, and Percival felt relieved to see that there was nothing to worry about. He grabbed one of the natural sponges and soap and started massaging Credence's body with it. Then he used that same sponge to wash Newt, enjoying the silly smile that adorned his freckled lips, just as he did in their days together. And Credence observed those lips in such a fascinated way that he looked exactly like the baby boy he was, and his own red lips parted asking for more kisses. 

And Percival couldn't deny his boy what he needed, so he allowed them to melt together while his hands kept massaging their young bodies with soap. 

 

Not much later the three of them had breakfast together, it was pretty late so Newt ate almost half of everything by himself, knowing that he wouldn't have time for lunch until much later. 

Then Credence followed him to the door as he always did with Graves and kissed him goodbye. 

 

And Percival couldn't help admitting that he wouldn't mind living the rest of his life just like that, taking good care of his two lovely boys to the end of times...

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next chapter half done too, I'll try to finish it faster than this one xd please anyone out there if you want to beta this story feel free to help me out! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's the new chapter, yes I'm still writing this xd I can't stop even if I wanted to -_-u
> 
> If anyone is still reading, here's the smut!!! Thanks for your patience!

### 

 

###  Chapter 10

  
  
  
  


“Percival… do you think Newt will feel the same about me now…? I mean, now that I told him about that night…” Asked Credence with a sad little smile, almost as if he didn't want to sound as worried as he really was.

 

Graves closed his book and left it on the coffee table to bring the boy in for a hug, it hurt him more than anything to see his lover so miserable.

 

“No, of course not, baby…Newt is crazy for you, my boy, you have no idea of how much he likes you.” Said Percival softly in his ear. “Both of us felt a bit guilty when we knew what you went through, Credence, but it's only because you mean so much to us…” 

 

Credence leaned in and stole a sweet kiss from his lips, silently thanking him for his nice words. But the man didn't want to let him go so easily, and with gentle hands he caressed his neck and nape to make him stay close, kissing him harder. And the boy gave in without any resistance, offering his mouth open for him to take.

 

“I love you so much, Percival… I’m still a bit scared of letting him get so close to us, I don't want to mix my feelings so easily, when we were in bed everything was so confusing…” Whispered Credence against his lips, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Why was it confusing, baby… didn't you want him too?”

 

“I did...He’s very attractive and wonderful, and when we were there I felt like I can give him everything… and love him…” He admitted at last, and he had to look away, feeling embarrassed for such a confession.

 

“I know how perfect it felt, my angel, but you don't have to do anything you don't want, you hear me? He can wait for it, and if you don't want him anymore just say so, Credence. Let's take things slow as you said last night…”

 

Percival brushed his soft black locks with his fingers, admiring the contrast between his dark hair and fair skin. Credence nodded silently, at the back of his mind he couldn't understand that Graves didn't seem bothered by the possibility of another man making love to him. As if Newt wasn't just any other man, but a loved one, a very close friend… 

Sure, the prospect of having them both for himself was incredibly exciting and never in his wildest dreams could he have ever imagined being so lucky, but Credence couldn't help starting to have feelings for Newt too. And it scared him almost as much as it had scared when he fell in love with Percival. 

 

“Don't think so much about it, darling, just enjoy yourself…” Whispered the man in his ear.

 

Credence said nothing else, he wrapped his arms around Percival's thick torso and leaned over his chest, as he always did when they laid together on the couch. The even drum of his heart beating inside his ribcage soothed him like a lullaby. 

When he woke up again it was already dark outside, and the sudden buzz of the intercom brought both of them back to reality. Credence scrambled to his feet and ran to the door to welcome Newt, and the moment the guy walked in, he left some bags he had brought right there on the floor and sized Credence up in his arms.

 

“Newt…!” Complained the boy with a nervous laugh, as he was being carried away to the bedroom. 

 

Percival chuckled at the scene, but when he was about to say something Newt shushed him sharply.

 

“Quiet there, dog… my bunny and I need some alone time, you stay here and set the table for dinner or something.” He commanded.

 

Graves's thick eyebrows shot up in surprise but he said nothing in return and went to fetch the bags Newt had left by the door. 

 

When they reached the bed, Newt placed Credence with utmost care over the mattress, not bothering to close the door behind. He crawled on the bed over the boy and trapped his mouth in a hungry kiss, licking him and biting him with a naughty grin on his lips.

 

“I couldn't stop thinking about you, Credence… I still can't believe how perfect you are, how lucky I am for being here with you…” He whispered the moment they could stop kissing at last. 

 

Credence's heart almost melted at that, for that was exactly how he felt about him.

 

“But I need to hear you saying the words, Credence, tell me that you forgive me for being such an oblivious jerk… please, I need you to forgive me.”

 

None of them smiled anymore at that. Credence stroked his face gently, brushing his red curls to the side to see his eyes in the semi-darkness of the room. 

 

“There's nothing to forg-” He tried to say, but Newt interrupted him.

 

“There is, Credence, I forced myself on you, despite knowing that you had doubts, that you didn't want me… if you can't forgive me just tell me now so I can walk away.” Insisted Newt, looking so serious it almost scared Credence. 

 

“Please don't go, I forgive anything you think you did to me, but please don't leave me… I need you too much already.” Credence's eyes glistened with the unshed tears he’d been trying to hold in all day.

 

“I won't leave, but I need you to forgive me from the heart, baby… I’m so sorry for treating you like a doll, I should have been more respectful to you.”

 

“You already are respectful, Newt… you… you have no idea of the things they used to do to me when I worked at the club…”

 

“I know, that's why I’m apologizing to you, I don't want to treat you like that… and I can't live with this, Credence, because I think… think I’m in love with you.”

  
  


Newt’s cheeks burned intensely under Credence's stare, they both looked at each other without knowing what to say. Credence could not believe what he'd just heard, was he serious? Being friends and having fun in bed was one thing, but being in love was an entirely different matter. 

 

“Newt… I… I love Percival…” He whispered softly, not wanting to hurt him. 

And to his surprise Newt smiled shyly.

 

“I’m aware of that, but I can't help it… and I’m not asking you to love me back, just forgive me for the things I did to you at the movie and the changing room…”

 

Credence tried to smile too, and brought him in for a sweet kiss, before answering.

 

“I forgive you, but I liked those things we did together… And Percival says that it's okay if we have fun with each other, he says he trusts us.” 

 

Both boys chuckled at that and began eating each other much hungrily, rolling around on the bed.

 

“Thank you, Credence, I’ll try to be as trustworthy as I can…” Said Newt with a beautiful grin on his lips, and when Graves walked in both boys were still kissing fiercely on his bed. 

 

“I hate to interrupt this passionate moment, but it's dinner time, boys.” He announced from the threshold, hiding a complicit smile.

 

Newt and Credence followed him to the table, where a whole sushi banquet had been placed over the tabletop. The three of them sat and enjoyed a relaxed dinner together. 

  
  


Credence still hurt slightly from the love confession he’d just received, he was well aware that he hadn't said no, he simply said that he loved someone else. Would it be possible to love more than one man at the same time? With the same intensity and passion? 

Newt didn't seem bothered by that kind of thoughts, he talked and laughed as cheerful as ever.

He had brought amazake and sake to accompany the sashimi with, and since Credence still had trouble getting used to the chopsticks, all of them ended up eating with the fingers. Soon Credence didn't even have to pick the food on his own, Newt and Percival were constantly making him try new things, feeding them directly into his mouth with their hands, and the boy always had to lick the soy sauce from their fingers. 

 

“We would have never been able to do this at the restaurant, right, baby?” 

 

Percival brought his boy onto his lap and kissed the side of his throat while Newt offered Credence to drink sake from his mouth, making him cough for a moment.

 

“Oh, you know what I always wanted to try? That thing where they serve the food over a naked guy… we could use Credence as a plate for dessert!”

 

Credence almost choked on his sake at that, but Percival didn't dislike the idea at all.

 

“I actually tried that once, the guys are not really naked, and you can’t do the kind of things we are going to do to our little bunny…” Said the man with a very dangerous tone as he rolled up Credence's tee to take it off.

 

Credence was starting to feel too light headed to protest, and even if he were sober enough, what would he protest about? He wasn't going to say no to such amazing and wonderful men, when they only wanted to do naughty things to him. 

 

“Let's go back to bed, then…” Newt grabbed a plate of sliced strawberries and the amazake bottle and dragged Credence down the corridor and into the bedroom.

 

This time, Percival made sure to undress his boy as fast as he could and helped him lay back on top of the covers. Then he gave Newt permission to start placing the strawberries all over his chest, belly and groin, topping the fruit with the creamy rice liquor to make it all messier.

 

“It's a bit… cold…” complained Credence, his rossy nipples were already getting all hard and pointy in between the refrigerated fruits. 

His cock was still only half hard, but he placed a pillow behind his head, bracing himself for what was about to come.

 

“It’s okay, angel, we’ll make it good for you…” 

 

Percival leaned in to steal a slow kiss from his mouth, but suddenly the boy let out a loud moan, as he felt a hot tongue slipping inside his armpit.

 

“Uh, sorry… the amazake was dripping here.” Said Newt, grinning, before ducking again to keep licking the liquor from his skin. 

 

Credence moved his arm to give him more room, allowing him to reach his most sensitive and smooth skin. He’d never been kissed there before, so he thanked God for having had the idea to shave properly to enjoy the attentions. Percival decided to kiss his way down his throat and reach one of his fruit-covered nipples, to eat some dessert and play with the sensitive bud with his tongue. Credence whined and moaned desperately under such attentions, they were enacting his most desired fantasy and he wanted to enjoy it at its fullest. 

 

So he simply stopped thinking, he didn't care what happened that night, he didn't want to say no to anything. 

 

“Pretty baby, you are enjoying this aren't you?” Teased him Percival as he and Newt both sucked on each one of his pecs. 

 

“F-fuck yes…” 

 

Credence's cheeks burned at his own swearing, and none of his partners could suppress a laugh at that. 

 

“You're beautiful, Credence, I fear I might eat you alive tonight… you want that?” Asked Newt, eyeing his prey with heavy lids “You want me to eat you, bunny?”

 

And Credence saw his own body reacting to those words on it's own: both his legs parted and his hips bucked up in anticipation while he supported himself on his elbows to meet Newt's mouth and kiss him roughly. 

 

“Please, please, please…” He begged desperately against his lips. 

 

His cock was rock hard by then and the liquor and strawberries slid down his groin onto the bed, making more of a mess if it was possible. But Newt and Percival didn't want to make him wait any longer, so they quickly leaned in to eat the rest of the fruit from his skin and concentrate at last in the real treat. They licked all around his crotch to clean the rests of amazake, and after a sweet, complicit kiss, they both gave long and gentle laps to his cock. Credence looked at the way their tongues met at the tip and gasped from pleasure when they shared more kisses over his cockhead, wrapping it with their hungry lips just as he and Newt had done to Graves that same morning. 

 

“Woah... oh, fuck… that's… God, that feels so good…” 

 

He moaned loudly, and had to close his eyes and try not to come that soon. With his hands he looked for their heads and carded his fingers through slick and curly hair, feeling in his palms the way they moved for him. 

But before anyone swallowed his cock, it all stopped. Newt came closer to him to suggest something else:

 

“I want to see you fucking your daddy's face…” He whispered in Credence's ear, looking back at Percival with a naughty grin on his freckled face. “He loves choking on cock.” 

 

“I fucking do…” Admitted Graves before Credence could say nothing against it, and the way his eyes fluttered at the mere thought, showed how much he wanted to get choked right there and then. 

 

Percival grabbed his boy by the waist and made him roll on top of him, laying back on the bed, ready to take him in his mouth. 

 

“You're such a slut, Percy…” Said Newt as he sat on him too, right behind Credence, and with his hands he pushed the boy’s hips to move forward and place his knees at the sides of Graves's head. He even held Credence's dick and gently slapped the man’s face with it.

 

“You talk too much, Newton.” Retorted Graves.

 

Newt gave a laugh and pushed Credence to finally fill that mouth with his cock, sliding it all in in one thrust. 

 

“There, keep your mouth busy while I teach your boy how to fuck properly…” 

 

And with that, he held Credence’s hips with both hands and leaned against his back, slowly guiding his movements over Graves’s face. Credence placed both hands on the bed and let him take control of everything, he could now bury himself as deep as he’d never gone before, and it felt absolutely amazing to be there between such perfect men. He could very well feel Newt’s erection rubbing against his bottom, and maybe it was because of the alcohol, but he wouldn't have minded if Newt suddenly decided to make love to him. And when he felt Newt backing away from him he was sure that it was to get some lube or something, so he did not expect to feel the wet lap of his tongue running between his ass cheeks. 

 

“Ooh...N-newt...what-?” He tried to ask, but the moment he felt his lips closing over his entrance he could not form words anymore. 

 

Newt definitely knew how to use his tongue, giving him little kitten licks and pushing the tip inside every now and then, to stretch him.

Credence had never felt anything as incredible as that. Percival somehow was not choking despite having his boy buried balls deep down his throat and even managed to use his tongue on the underside of his cock every time he pulled in and out, and that feeling combined with the delicious kisses that only Newt could give, was driving him completely insane. He began swearing again, whispering some incoherent nonsense in between moans and gasps, as Newt’s tongue entered him impossibly deep. And it all felt so perfect that Credence’s only thoughts were of how much he loved them, how much he loved having sex with them, and how he didn’t want it to ever end…

 

But much sooner than he anticipated,  his mind went completely blank with ecstasy and he climaxed harder that he had ever done before. He actually felt Percival’s throat swallowing all his come around him, before licking his cock thoroughly to clean it, taking it out of his mouth. Newt wiped his chin with a hand and helped Credence lay back down on the bed again. 

 

It had been too much, too good, sublime even. 

 

“Are you alright, baby boy?” Asked him Graves wrapping his arms around him and bringing him in for a sweet kiss. With a hand he wiped some of the tear-tracks that covered his lovely face, he’d never seen Credence coming so undone, or saying things like ‘shit’ and ‘fuck’ aloud. 

 

“I’m...I’m in heaven…” Was all the boy could say, and to the surprise of both men he began laughing adorably at his own comment, covering his face with both hands, a bit embarrassed too.

 

Newt threw himself over Credence to kiss every inch of him he could find, beaming beautifully, and Graves had to look away before getting too emotional at the sight of his two boys being so cute together. 

 

“Credence I know you still have doubts about me…” Said Newt more seriously, holding Credence’s face to look him in the eyes. “But, you can make love to Percy if you want… I’d love to watch if you don’t mind-”

 

“No, no... you can’t just watch… I…” Credence sat up and held Newt’s waist with both hands, reassuringly. “I want to do this like in the porn movies… I can use my mouth too...”

 

God, he felt utterly embarrassed for having said that, but neither of his partners laughed at him, if anything they both seemed to remember that they still were pretty much aroused and needed some kind of release too.

 

“Oh, baby… are you sure about that? You don’t have to do anything just to please us…” Whispered Percival.

 

But Credence dismissed him with a hungry kiss while his hands unbuttoned the fly of his pants to take them off, he held his impressive cock in a hand and masturbated it gently, giving him his most confident smile. 

 

“I’m loving this, you don’t need to worry about me.” He stated.

 

Then he turned his face and with his other hand he held Newt’s cock too, jerking him very gently as well, as he leaned in to eat his mouth just as hungrily. He felt thrilled for having them all for himself, he felt empowered for knowing that they both longed for him. Credence could barely believe what he was doing, but he definitely wanted their dicks on him, ruining him.

 

“Fuck my mouth…” He whispered against Newt’s lips, and smiled at the surprised look on the boy’s green eyes. 

 

Credence did not wait for them to do as he asked, he bent on all fours again and rubbed his bottom with Percival’s groin, letting his hard member slip between his buttocks. He looked back at him with pleading eyes, then he returned all his attention to the cock he had in front of him. 

 

“Oh...bunny… I never thought you could be so naughty…” 

 

Newt caressed the boy’s face lovingly, locking eyes with him while Credence began licking his cock all over to give it a taste. It didn't taste like Percival's, and it didn't have that tender foreskin that he loved to nibble on, but he enjoyed sucking dick too much to care. 

Newt had to close his eyes the moment he swallowed it at last, but opened them again when the boy sucked hard on the head, hollowing his cheeks for him.

 

Meanwhile, Percival had poured quite an amount of lube on his own dick and was now pressing it against Credence’s whole. He had already fingered him a bit, and the boy was already quite used to his size, so he just pushed inside his ass without much hesitation, making him groan despite having his mouth full. 

 

“Shhh… there’s my boy, did you miss daddy’s cock, babydoll?” 

 

Graves leaned over Credence and licked a line up to his shoulder, where he bit him a bit harder than usual, and then he straightened and reached out to grab a fistful of Newt’s curls to bring him in for a kiss. Both men started pounding faster against Credence after that, they couldn’t decide on whom to focus most, the boy in between them was absolutely beautiful and the way his ass cheeks parted to let his lover enter him looked too perfect, but staring at the each other felt somehow familiar and warm too. Newt did not want to say it aloud yet but he had missed having Percival so close in bed, and he knew the man had missed him too, he could feel it in the way his fingers caressed his scalp and how he bit his lips when they kissed. 

 

For once Newt stayed silent while Credence took almost all of his cock down his throat, his jaw was deliciously small and it felt too good to be true. He had wanted to receive a blowjob from him since he’d seen him dance that night, but of course Credence always looked so innocent and sweet that it felt a bit inappropriate to even imagine him doing it. Now that he’d been granted his wish he simply admired his sexy back and held his face gently to feel the way he swallowed him as deep as he could. But Newt couldn't help feeling like he did not deserve to make him take his cum like that, he wanted to come with him, kissing his lips and telling him how much he loved touching his skin. 

 

“I’m almost there, baby… come here…” He whispered, taking his cock out of his mouth and embracing him sweetly.

 

“Newt… you haven’t finished yet...what-? Credence tried to protest but his mouth got trapped in a deliciously slow kiss, full of gentle licking and small bites. All he could do was wrap his arms around Newt’s neck and let himself get pushed against Percival. 

 

The dynamic changed then, now it was Credence who was being pleasured again by the other two men. Percival held his hips gently and penetrated him from behind so nicely that it wouldn’t take long for him to come again, especially if Newt kept masturbating both their cocks together in the way he was doing. 

 

“You look gorgeous like this, Credence… I can’t believe I’m here with you, baby…” Whispered Newt in his ear, as their bodies pressed closed together. “I love watching you like this, I love hearing your voice as Percy makes love to you… you’re absolutely perfect…”

 

He had to stop talking before he confessed how much he wanted to be in Percival’s place too, and began kissing him again. Credence was the cutest thing on earth, the way he blushed at his compliments and how he moaned adorably with each of his daddy’s thrusts made Newt want to stay with them forever. 

 

He wanted to be part of that relationship, he wanted it so much that he couldn’t stop the tears the moment he came at last. 

And Credence noticed it and wiped them with his hand for him, leaning in for more kisses while Newt kept touching him to make him come too. 

 

“I… I like you so much, Credence…” He said, he had to bit himself before he said how much he loved him instead.

 

And both Percival and Credence seemed to notice the sad tone on his voice.

 

It didn’t take them long to come too, but somehow it did not feel enough. Something was missing.

Graves let them rest together while he went to get wipes from the night table to clean all the mess, he tried to smile and tell them how perfect they had just been, but the mood had somehow changed already. Credence kissed him goodnight and wrapped his arms around Newt, holding him closer than the night before. 

 

Percival pulled the bed covers over them as he laid at the other side of Newt’s, and with a hand he brought both boys closer too, holding them protectively. He had no idea of what would become of the three of them at that point. It depended on what Credence wanted.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're getting close to the end now, I suppose it'll be just a couple of chapters more and maybe a one shot as an epilogue or something...
> 
> Thanks for reading again and don't forget to leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
